Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Starlight Remastered
by Ghost of Meat
Summary: A remastering of my original fic. Adds 4 new Mobile Suits, a new ship, and new characters to the original Gundam Seed. Rated T for scifi combat and some swearing. K/F A/C OC/L M/M
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer – Don't ask cause I don't own it.**

**A/N Ok now with the re-mastering of this fic things may make a bit more sense and hopefully easier to read. Well here we go on to the Re-mastered edition.  
**

**Mobile Suit Gundam Seed**

**Starlight**

Chapter 1

Greatest Journey

I was stolen by the Eurasian Federation as a baby.

I thank god every day for my rescuers.

A group of Orb special operatives, I never knew their names.

They delivered me from my captors and secretly gave me to the man who became my Father.

Never once was I deceived about my past, regardless of how painful it was.

My father told me I had siblings, a brother and a sister to be sure, triplets he had said.

People like me, Coordinators, are generally hated on earth. My saving grace was that Orb was very tolerant towards us, even welcoming.

But war brewed in the offing and I found myself on PLANT and on the battlefield.

I returned home to Orb's Heliopolis colony after my unit was disbanded. Home to where my father was working on a new project.

We both knew however that the war would come even to that haven due to what was being built here.

I had made a few close friends in my year and a half there; close enough to trust them with my closest guarded secrets.

Father in the meantime, had not been idle. He had designed us weapons to defend this place with plans he had stolen from his company. But even we were part of a larger group, Peacemaker it was called.

My 2 friends and I trained on our new machines for almost a month until we were comfortable with them while others trained with our new ship.

Her crew were all people we knew well and trusted. We were ready for what may come.

**CE 69 February 4th**

**Junius PLANT Cluster**

**ZAFT Laurasia-class frigate**

**Constantine**

Richard Arin, known as Zodiac Alliance of Freedom Treaty team commander James Conrad, stood in the pilot briefing room looking at his assembled pilots. His Mobile Suit team, the Black Knights, were newly formed from the ZAFT Military Academy's most promising students. Of course only 2 of them were actually from the Coordinator homeland in the PLANTs. The rest, Richard included, were part of an exchange program with the independent island nation of Orb located in the mid-pacific. His flight suit, like that of his Knights, was in the ZAFT top gun cut but a pail gray with gold cuffs and seems instead of the standard black and red.

Only 5 of his knights stood with him looking out at their Mobile Suits, as the ships only had room for 6 machines. He knew each well, Kisho Harona, Jonas Renard, Kale Aran, Matt Ajax, and Nicolas Crestborn.

All of the teams Mobile Suits were ZAFT ZGMF-1001 GINNs and all were painted a deep black where the standard GINNs were gray. They also had gold markings along the trim of the shoulder armor, around the wrists, on the knees, at the trim of the feet, and along the seams of the chest.

Richards's unit however was not standard unit. It was a new model, a prototype GINN High Maneuver Type. Where the other four High Maneuver Type units built were mostly green Richard's unit was a deep gray with gold outlining on the black chest plate. Richard turned from the window into the launch bay.

"Get geared up and into your units I'll give the briefing outside"

There wasn't much else that needed to be said as the young Coordinator pilots, none of whom were over 18 or under 15, fastened the helmets to their standard space suits, or "Normal Suits" as they were called, and moved for their machines.

* * *

Outside at the front all 14 Mobile Suit units of the Black Knights had formed up in a standard battle line. As the top pilots in their class they would lead the charge. Once they had reached position Richard pulled his GINN to a halt and called for the others to stop. Behind them the ZAFT forces were forming into battle formation and other GINNs were pulling up to meet them. Richard switched on his Trans-COM system and contacted each and every member of his team.

"Knights"

A general acknowledgement went up among them as he continued.

"3 weeks from now, if all goes well, I will be home with my family. Imagine where you will be, and it will be so. We will punch through to their ships and destroy whatever necessary to drive them off. Hold the line and stay with me. If you find yourself alone, standing in green fields with the sun on your face. Do not be troubled, for you are in Elysium. And you are already dead"

A general round of light laughter rose from the Knights; it was a common fact that their commander loved mythology. He had, in fact, formed the team around the myth of Arthur and his Knights. After a moment Richard commanded his GINN to reach to its waist armor with its left hand and removed the Heavy Sword that hung there. Its 75mm Assault Rifle still gripped in its right hand.

"Knights, brothers"

His GINN then turned to face the oncoming Earth Alliance Mobius Mobile Armors and held its sword high.

"What we do in life, echoes in eternity"

His GINN then turned its head to face his team and he brought his GINN's sword back level to his GINN's waist, into a ready position.

"Knights, follow me!"

His GINN High Maneuver shot forward toward the enemy with his Knights immediately behind him. Unbeknownst to Richard his Trans-COM was still set to fleet wide chatter; the whole of the ZAFT fleet had heard him. No sooner had his teem begun their charge that the rest of the ZAFT lead force, some 78 Mobile Suits, surged forward without orders from the Fleet command. As they shot off to battle the ZAFT fleet opened up on the enemy Armors and ships as was part of the original plan. Nothing had really deviated from the pre-laid battle plan; the charge had merely accelerated things. Many pilots and personnel would later say the sight of a commander that would lead from the front and not from a ships bridge, inspired them to follow.

The lead force slammed into a wall of Armors, their swords and 75mm rifles leading the way. With the ammo reserves on the GINN's limited to 2 spare clips for the 75mm's the battle quickly degenerated to most GINN's with their swords, slashing their way through the Alliance Mobile Armor's, trying to force their way to the Alliance capital ships.

The battle lasted over an hour, but in the end the Knights and the other ZAFT teams smashed through the Alliance Mobile Armors and hit their ships with every thing available. Most of the GINN's equipped with their leg mounted missile system had saved them for the ships. The Earth Alliance forces were soon after driven back from Junius leaving some 65 percent of their forces dead on the field of battle. ZAFT losses were light, only 15 percent. It was a bloody nose and shock that the Alliance would take time to recover from. For his actions the Knights were all awarded the Gold Cluster for Heroism and Richard himself earned the moniker "Angle of Junius" after putting his GINN in the lie of fire of Alliance armors to protect several civilian transports that had strayed too close to the battle.

* * *

**Jan 25 CE 71**

**Orb colony Heliopolis**

**Asteroid End**

Dr Trithila Arin, a prominent researcher for Morgenroete Inc, was ushering his adopted Coordinator son Richard Arin into the Heliopolis asteroid launch facility followed by 2 others, Kale Aran a Coordinator and Sara Trath a Natural.

Kale was 19 years old with short brown/black hair and brown eyes with a slender but muscular build. Sara was 17, with shoulder length blond hair and stark green eyes with a figure was on par with most. Richard himself was 15 almost 16 with dark brown hair that hung just past his ears and light purplish eyes.

The group ran through the halls of the facility until they reached a large set of automatic doors. The battle inside the colony had started again; it was only a matter of time till it was destroyed completely. Dr Arin stopped and looked at the three.

"The crew is already here and your machines are ready, all you have to do is go"

Before Richard could speak up his adoptive father cut him off.

"Son, I've always known you were destined for something, by doing this I hope to keep you alive to realize that destiny"

He clutched at the gaping gash in his side.

"I haven't much time left…now listen. My wounds are too bad…I won't make it for very long…now go…you've already made me proud…now just live on…find your brother and sister…and make a family of your own with that young woman"

They all knew this day would come, with out a word Kale and Sara entered the double doors. Richard exchanged a brief hug with the man that had become his father before following the other two towards the newly built independent battleship Olympus. As he ran to catch up with the other two tears streamed from Richard's eyes, he knew good and well that his father was right, he wouldn't have survived long. He had just said his final goodbye to his father, but he would keep the oath he had made to him.

No matter what he would put an end to this madness, reunite with her, and find his missing brother and sister.

* * *

Dr Arin put his back against the wall of the corridor and let himself slide to the floor, watching the doorway his son had exited through.

"Go on son, it's your time now…"

He let his head rest against the wall. Though he had never met his son's fiancé in person he had talked to her over long distance communication. As his eyes fell closed he imagined Richard with her and whatever children they may have. He held onto that image as he drew his final breath and the colony collapsed around him.

* * *

Olympus, a one of a kind ship designed to act as the mobile suit carrier to 4 prototypes Richards's father and a group of associates had constructed in secret. These men had grown tired of all the bigotry and racism on earth. They believed that the time for calls of peace and unity were long past, and while they held sympathy to PLANT, its leadership at times was no better than Blue Cosmos.

The organization called Peacemaker to which Olympus and her crew belonged held the stated goal of the destruction of Blue Cosmos and like groups. However her crew knew eventually war would come to their homeland of Orb and they would fight to defend it.

On the Olympus's bridge the three pilots meet up with the ships chosen captain, Laura Reeve.

She was a Natural and only 24 years old, but a tactical genius. She had long brown hair and baby blue eyes. She held an unassuming average appearance and also sported a few freckles as well as golden wire frame glasses. She sat back in the captain's chair which sat immediately next to the executive officers seat at rear of the small bridge. At the front wall of the bridge sat several view screens arranged in an arc to allow for a better view by the crew.

Arranged in front of them were the ships Navigations and Helm officers, Lucilla Phoenix and Hikari Saran respectively, both Coordinators. Sitting at their stations to either side of the captain and XO's seats were the Combat Coordinator, Soran Zarath a Coordinator, and Sensor Operations officer Max "Maximus" Clark, a Coordinator. They, along with the engineering crew and Mobile Suit maintenance crew headed by Juna Seth, a Natural, composed the rest of the crew. A skeleton crew for a ship this size, but it was all they needed. They had room onboard for 10 Mobile Suits, though there were only 4. Richard looked to Olympus's captain.

"How are we doing Laura"

Laura looked back to the teen Coordinator, silently noting how red his eyes were, though she knew the likely reason. There would be time to morn once they were out of this mess.

"Heliopolis is coming apart, if we don't go now we won't make it. Get to the MS bay and mount up; we don't know what may be waiting on us out there"

She turned to the crew.

"Hikari bring the engines to full, get us out of here. Once we are put some distance between us and the colony. Soran, prepare Mirage Colloid to engage as soon as we're clear"

Each station acknowledged her commands. Mirage Colloid was a system that rendered its user undetectable by almost any means. Richards's father had poached it from the plans of the Earth forces and adapted it for use on this ship and by one of their onboard Mobile Suits, Kale's machine Hermes.

The entire launch bay that housed the Olympus began to shake and equipment fall from the ceiling as the colony shook itself apart. The engines on the Olympus flared to life and the ship began to move forward, snapping off its mooring lines as it went, steadily gained speed as she surged forward.

The three pilots on the bridge made their way to the locker room and changed into their normal suits. All three were Zaft design but were different color, Richards and Kale's were black with gold trim while Sara's was an off dark gray/green.

Once the group changed they headed towards the Mobile Suit launch bay. Each of their Mobile suits, called Gundams by Kale because of their OS acronym, were designed from plans stolen from the Earth Alliance's G-Weapon project.

Kale's Mobile Suit the RGX-X080 Hermes, named for Greek myths messenger of the gods, was designed along similar lines to the earth forces stolen GAT-X207 Blitz. It carried similar equipment, 2 "Igelstellung" vulcan guns in its head. On its right arm was the "Telorse" offense system. It consisted of a short range beam gun mounted to the arm's side and a folding blade mounted to the underside. Its backpack mounted two racks which carried a pair of beam boomerangs and its shoulders mounted backup camera and targeting systems. The Mobile Suit itself was also much more slender than the Blitz. All and all the Hermes's appearance showed a grace the Blitz lacked. It was dark blue except for the sensors on the shoulders, a strip on the knees and the vents on the chest which were red. Its upper arms and upper legs were white with a green visor where the other G-Weapon style suits had eyes.

Richard's machine the RGX-X078 Nemesis, was named for the Greek Goddess of vengeance and revenge, something he considered a bitter irony at the moment. It was designed from the incomplete plans of the GAT-X105 Strike. It mounted a pair of 75mm "Igelstellung" vulcan guns in its head, a 57mm high-energy beam rifle with an attached beam blade emitter below the barrel. It had 2 beam sabers, mounted to the suits main backpack. Sitting on the torso between each shoulder and the head sat 60mm Machine Cannons. It also carried a shield which mounted a large beam blade emitter at its tip and a grappler claw which could be electrically charged by a battery mounted inside of the shield. Its colors resembled the Strike except that the shoulders were all white and the vents in the chest were gold.

Sara's Gundam the RGX-X077 Ares, named for the Greek god of savage war, followed a similar role to that of the GAT-X103 Buster. It had a pair of "Kusi" 100mm hyper impulse cannons mounted to the backpack which dropped over the shoulders to fire, each no longer than the Ares' full arm length. This increased their portability and reduced energy use, but also reduced full effective range. It carried a 57mm Beam rifle, a pair of "Igelstellung" vulcan guns in its head. A 76mm Vulcan Cannon/shield combo attached to its left arm, and had a "Sukai" Beam Blade mounted to the right forearm for emergencies. It was also capable of attaching 2 droppable missile pods to the top of its shoulders which could be jettisoned from the magnetic locks there. The Ares' shoulders, knees and part of the body were green while the remainder of the body, feet and front skirt armor were red, the rest was gray. And like all of the others it also had Phase Shift Armor.

There was also another Mobile Suit onboard, this one with out a pilot. The RGX-X079 Astraea, named got the Greek goddess of justice. It stood with its phase shift powered down. It mounted similar weaponry to the Nemesis except that it was much more suited to space combat. Extended side skirt armor carried additional maneuvering thrusters. Unlike the Nemesis however it mounted 4 "Igelstellung" vulcans, 2 in the head and 2 on the body. Like the Ares when its phase shift powered up it was all gray except the lower legs, feet, body, and the extensions on the top of its square shaped shoulders which were all blue.

The 3 pilots boarded their Mobile Suits; they knew they would need to be ready as there was a chance that ZAFT had stationed GINNs to guard the colony's rear for any escaping ships.

* * *

The bridge crew braced as the Olympus scraped past the last bits of debris and slipped free of the remains of Heliopolis. The sight was almost nightmare like outside. The colony had gone literally to pieces scattering debris everywhere. There were also hundreds of life pods floating amongst the remains.

As the crew looked on there was a terrible smash against the side of the bridge. One of the pods had come too close the still moving ship had collided with it. The pod began to spin wildly and vent its oxygen into the void of space. Laura hit a control stud on her chairs arm and contacted Richard.

"Richard do you read"

It took no more than a second for the pilot to respond.

"_I'm here"_

"We just collided with a life pod, it's venting O2 pretty quickly, can you go out and get it"

"_Yeah not a problem, but try and steer cleat of the rest of them, we don't have a lot of room onboard"_

Laura chuckled a bit.

"Thank you captain obvious"

She cut the connection and turned to the bridge crew.

"Activate Mirage Colloid and get us away from this debris once Richard returns. And watch about hitting any other life pods"

A chorus of acknowledgements rang out through the bridge. Laura sat back in her seat as Richard launch out on Linear Catapult number 1. They had no way of knowing what was to come.

**A/N I didn't need to do much to this chapter except add that first bit; it was already more a less how I wanted it. I just needed to extend some parts and edit some things. Now on to 2**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer – Don't ask cause I don't own it.**

**A/N after actually looking at the Olympus her design didn't really invoke the name so I did a full redesign of the ship from bow to stern. All of the Mobile Suits also got a revamp as shown in the last chapter. And in case you're wondering why I call every MS and ship "She" or "her" it's because all vessels are referred to as female.**

**Mobile Suit Gundam Seed**

**Starlight**

Chapter 2

Princess Pilot

**Jan 25 CE 71**

**Debris Field**

**Destroyed Orb Colony Heliopolis**

Nemesis, with Richard at the controls and minus its shield, launched from Catapult One. He moved his machine back toward the rear of the ship where he could see the damaged life pod floating just off of the stern. The Olympus herself resembled an Earth Alliance Drake class in her center section with Mobile Suit launchers and engines on the port and starboard sides. She carried a "Minos" duel barrel beam cannons one on top of each MS Launcher and one on the bow, 2 forward facing "Siris" positron cannons, 4 "Kraus" missile batteries, and primary and secondary anti-air systems. On her stern, on the engine section, she mounted a large set of retractable wings to assist with atmospheric flight. Though she held a rough appearance she was 478 meters in length compared to the 300 meters of the Alliance's most powerful warship the Agamemnon Class. The added surface area of the wings also gave her the appearance of a ship twice as wide though the actual deference was far less.

Once he was next to it Richard located one of the life pods mooring latches and grabbed onto it with the Nemesis' free hand. He then gently nudged his thrusters, maneuvering the pod back toward the ship where he set it down on the floor of the launch bay. Once the bay doors were sealed and atmosphere pumped back in he moved the Nemesis back to its holding rack, removed his helmet, and popped the cockpit hatch. He then powered the suit down and floated down to give the mechanics a hand with the pod.

* * *

It was almost a god send now that the Olympus had only a skeleton crew; the 100 refugees that they had picked up needed a place to sleep until they could get them repatriated back to Orb. At first the presence of the 4 mobile suits had made the civilians wonder weather or not they were on a Zaft ship. But after getting a look for themselves at the mixed Natural and Coordinator crew many were satisfied. There was also another oddity. Laura, Richard and Kale, all 3 Orb nationals, had immediately picked out that one of the Life pods occupants was Orb princess Cagalli Yula Athha.

Needing to speak with her Richard managed to catch her in the mess hall before the crew meeting to determine their next move. She was sitting alone at one of the tables, which was desirable considering she had gone out of her way to avoid anyone of the survivors knowing who she was. He picket up a drink packet, orange soda, and approached her.

"Is this seat taken?"

Cagalli looked up at him. At first she had accused him of being a kid she had met in the factory block near the Morgenroete facility, but that thought was dismissed when he mentioned he and his friends were with his father inside the colony's asteroid facility during the attack. It had piqued Richards's interest that this kid she identified as Kira was not only the same age, but looked EXACTLY like him. He had to wonder if this was his missing brother. Cagalli shook her head.

"No not at all, so you're the pilot of one of the Mobile Suits"

Richard nodded as she sat down.

"Yeah, the RGX-X078 Nemesis"

"The one that picked up our life pod"

He nodded again.

"Yeah that the one, we named her for the Greek Goddess for Vengeance"

Cagalli took a sip of her drink.

"Why"

Richard gave a small chuckle.

"What better name for a machine designed to destroy groups like Blue Cosmos?"

"So that's why you people built all this"

Cagalli waved her finger around to intricate the whole room. Richard nodded.

"That's right, Lady Athha"

Cagalli was a bit taken back; Richard shook his head and smiled at her reaction.

"Don't be so surprised, Laura, Kale, and I are Orb Nationals, we recognized you as soon as we saw you"

Cagalli sighed.

"I see, could you please keep this to yourselves. If people knew I was here I would be swarmed. And could you not call me princess, I hate that"

That comment earned a laugh from Richard.

"Sure, listen were going to have a meeting of the senior staff in a bit why don't you join us. Afterward maybe you can tell me more about this Kira kid you saw at Morgenroete"

"Ok…but why"

Richard tossed his empty drink away and floated over to the door; he stopped and looked back a Cagalli.

"Cause if he's who I'm hoping, he may well be my missing brother"

Richard moved off to the bridge, a slightly stunned and curious Cagalli following behind.

"Hey wait up"

* * *

The main bridge crew had assembled as had the ships chief mechanic and the 3 pilots along with Cagalli. After introductions were given, and the crew swore not to tell anyone she was onboard, they began their meeting. Laura sat back in the captain's chair with the pilots and other crew in a semi circle around her and the bridge crew at their stations.

"We really have only one objective for now, we need to get both these civilians and the Princess back to Orb"

Cagalli winced at being called princess, but let it pass. Richard nodded in agreement.

"The problem is that the Le Creuset team is in the area. They have the earth forces X207 Blitz so they have a working Mirage Colloid system. It's only a matter of time before they figure out how to detect it, if they haven't already"

Everyone nodded, their Mirage Colloid worked but they were at a disadvantage if Zaft figured out its weaknesses. Sure they were evenly matched with the Le Creuset team's G-Weapons but Rau Le Creuset was a far superior commander, even Laura had to admit that. They were also at a disadvantage in terms of experience. The pilots of the X207 Blitz, X303 Aegis, X102 Duel and X103 Buster were experienced combat veterans, and Red Coats to boot, graduates from the Zaft pilot academy. Only Richard or Kale were up to par. The ships Combat Coordinator, Soran Zarath, sat forward in his seat, his grayish ear length hair falling into his brown eyes a bit.

"Maybe there's another way. The Earth Alliance ship Archangel, we know she's on her way to earth anyway. Maybe we could join up with them, safety in numbers"

Chief Mechanic Juna Seth, a young Natural of 23, shook his head.

"There's a chance there are Blue Cosmos members in command"

"Doubtful"

Everyone looked over at the source of the whispered reply, the ships Sensor operator, a shy 14 year old Coordinator named Max Clark, everyone called him "Maximus". He held a shy disposition so he immediately blushed when he noticed all the attention is comment had grabbed.

"I grabbed some data before the colony collapsed. With her command crew dead in the first attack her listed acting captain is Lt Murrue Ramius"

Laura gave a relieved sigh.

"Admiral Lewis Halberton's student, so linking up with Archangel should be safe. Anything else anyone?"

Richard nodded.

"Soran what's the status of the Mobile Suits?"

Soran consulted his interments.

"All 4 are ready but were down a pilot, we never picked a pilot for the Astraea"

The captain nodded and Richard shook his head.

"That can wait till were in Orb and relatively safe, so we link up with Archangel and head on to earth. Did the earth forces manage to keep hold of any of their Mobile Suits, Max?"

The young Coordinator nodded.

"Just one, the GAT-X105 Strike, your machine is partially designed from it and it looks like they got all of its equipment but the Lightning Striker Pack for it. Its listed pilot is Kira Yamato"

Richards's eyes widened a bit.

"Are you sure"

Max nodded.

"Yes"

Richard looked back to where Cagalli was standing.

"Was that his full name?"

Cagalli nodded.

"Yeah, I heard one of his friends, some girl; yell his name when he chased after me. Like I said I mistook you for him because you both look identical"

Laura looked over at Richard.

"You don't think…"

"He may be, I may have found my brother, after all this time, he was so close"

Laura looked to the other crew members. Each met her gaze with a nod. Everyone knew that Dr Arin, Richards's adoptive father and their group founder, had spent the past 9 years trying to help his son find his lost 2 siblings. To have one so close but loose him now just wouldn't do.

"Their only an hour ahead, we can catch up to them if we hurry"

No one said a word but immediately took their stations. The ship immediately changed course and flared its engines to full, they would take 2 hours to catch up with Archangel. Hopefully before Zaft inflicted any more damage. Richard headed off to the Mobile Suit bay with Cagalli following close behind.

* * *

Cagalli caught up with Richard as he reached his Mobile Suit. As he slid into the cockpit and began to run the Ram-up programs one of the mechanics floated up to the hatch. He was an older man of 34, a Natural, with an affinity for robotics.

"Hey Richard, just wanted to let you know we have the Nemesis OS Back-ups ready to roll. Next time you sortie it's ready"

"Thanks DJ"

The mechanic nodded and floated off. Cagalli looked around as the mechanics floated around getting ready should they encounter the enemy. She noticed that only three of the machines were being serviced. She pointed over to the machine standing next to the Ares.

"Why aren't they working on that one?"

Richard looked at his activated side monitor. The cockpits of their 4 machines were the same as the Earth Alliance's G-Weapons.

"That's the Astraea, like we said before we never picked a pilot"

Cagalli looked over at the Mobile Suit. Richard noticed a strange look in her eyes, longing.

"You wana use it?"

She looked back at the pilot, rather surprised he would even suggest such a thing.

"Well I…."

Richard climbed out of the Nemesis, grabbed hold of her hand, and pulled her over to the empty Mobile Suit. He opened the hatch motioned for her to sit and strap in, which she did. He then leaned in and pulled over the cockpit keyboard and began to run the Ram-up program.

"What are you doing?"

Richard paused and looked up at her.

"It's a basic simulation to get you use to the controls, we used the same thing to get use to it. You won't be ready for this battle, but it's a Natural adapted OC so give it a few days and you should be good enough for point defense at least"

Cagalli nodded nervously. She always had wanted to hit Zaft back somehow, now here it was in the form of a Mobile Suit. Richard replaced the keyboard to its place next to the seat.

"I'll go talk to Laura, and then I have a few things to do to the Nemesis. Just run through the simulations the computer gives you. Then go find Sara and she'll get you fitted for a normal suit"

Richard floated back and closed the hatch, leaving Cagalli in darkness. The screens lit up blue and then faded to the inside of a large gray room. On the secondary monitor on the main consol in front of her appeared the words.

**General**

**Unilateral**

**Neuro-Link**

**Dispersive**

**Automatic**

**Maneuver**

**GUNDAM MOS**

Quickly followed by the words

**Now starting simulation 01, basic movement.**

She sank back into the seat and laid her hands on the controls for the first time. She would soon go where only a handful of Naturals had gone before, to the ranks of Mobile Suit pilot. She was determined to learn how to use this thing. The crew of this ship did have a good, if insane, goal. Blue Cosmos and its Zaft counterparts were a danger to everyone and needed to be stopped by any cost.

And she knew good and well her homeland had started developing its own Mobile Suits as a deterrent to Zaft and the Earth Alliance forces. She may need this knowledge again someday because even if she hated the though, Richard and the other pilots and crew were right, the war would come to Orb.

And by god she would be ready.

**A/N wasn't much to do to this one either. And so the crew of Olympus sets off to intercept the Archangel. See ya at Ch 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer – Don't ask cause I don't own it.**

**A/N First battle scene of the remastering, here ya go. been thinking about starting a new Seed fic once this is done where the Dreadnought Gundam actually gets a trained ZAFT pilot. What say you to that?  
**

**Mobile Suit Gundam Seed**

**Starlight**

Chapter 3

First to Fight

**CE 71**

**Open Space**

**Artemis Near-space**

Richard settled into the cockpit of the Nemesis and strapped himself in. They had managed to avoid detection and slipped by the Nazca class Vesalius and Laurasia class Gamow, and positioned themselves near the Archangel. The 4 stolen G-Weapons were on the offensive and Laura's suspicions that they were heading for the Eurasian Federation space base of Artemis were confirmed. Richard moved the Nemesis onto the catapult and signaled to the bridge.

"Soran I'm ready to launch"

The white haired coordinator's face appeared in a small box at the bottom corner of Richard's front monitor.

"Roger that, commencing lock on now"

Richard felt a sharp thump of the Nemesis locking onto the catapult. After watching the readouts Soran spoke again.

"I'm showing all systems green light, you're ready for launch"

Richard nodded.

"Good, what about Sara and Kale"

"Ready when the captain gives the word"

"Then here we go, Max give me a Sit-Rep, what's the Earth Forces ship doing?"

Max's image replaced Soran's and he checked his screens on his terminal.

"She's running like hell for Artemis. She has a Nazca class, the Vesalius, to her stern and the Gamow's off to her left keeping pace. Strike is in battle with the stolen G-Weapons and it looks like they've sent a Moebius Zero on a strike mission against the Vesalius"

Richard nodded.

"That Zero would probably be Mu La Flaga. What's Laura's game plan?"

"You three move in and hit the G-Weapons and we'll move to a thousand kilometer off Archangel's bow. If the Moebius Zero's attack doesn't draw them off we'll drop the Mirage Colloid and hit the Gamow with everything we've got"

"Simple but effective, I like it. Alright people lets get this show on the road. Richard Arin, Nemesis launching"

"Kale Aran, Launching in Hermes"

"Sara Trath, cry havoc and let slip the dogs of war, Ares launching"

* * *

Kira Yamato looked over his screen trying to think of something, anything he could do. His GAT-X105 Strike had been grabbed by the Zaft captured GAT-X303 Aegis, piloted by his friend Athrun Zala. Ever since Heliopolis Athrun had tried to convince him to join Zaft because he was a Coordinator, but he had refused, he had people on the Archangel to protect, he wouldn't go willingly Phase Shift Armor down or not.

"What are you doing Athrun?"

Yzak Yule, pilot o the X102 Duel, demanded. He was all but pissed; he had been so close to destroying the Strike. Dearka Elsman, pilot of the X103 Buster added.

"We were told to destroy it! You're disobeying direct orders!"

Athrun Zala, Kira's friend since childhood and pilot of the X303 Aegis shook his head.

"If we can capture it, then we're better off. I think the Commander would agree with me!"

Kira decided to break in.

"Just what are you up to, Athrun?"

"I'm taking you to the Gamow, if you know what's good for you; you'll shut up until we get there."

"I won't go willingly; I'm not going any ZAFT ship. I won't be a prisoner"

"You don't have a choice. Unless…unless you want me to shoot you down"

'How did it come to this?'

Kira was trying to think of something, anything, when twin green bursts of beam energy slammed into the Aegis and knocked him free. Seeing his chance he kicked in his thrusters and headed back toward Archangel.

* * *

Sara gave a smirk as she watched the Aegis roll away on her zoom, seemingly out of control. At that range her hyper impulse cannons wouldn't cause much damage but they sure as hell would knock them around.

"It's a hit but little damage at this range, think I knocked the pilot stupid though. Time to go boys, our covers blown"

Inside the Nemesis Richard nodded.

"Confirmed, Sara you have the Buster, Kale take the Blitz. Duel looks like its intent on destroying the Strike so he's mine. The Olympus is already in a position to cover the Archangel so the Aegis is handled, let's go"

The three Gundams fired their thrusters and shot off toward the Zaft stolen G-Weapons.

* * *

Inside the Blitz ZAFT pilot Nicol Amalfi watched as the Strike broke away and made a beeline for the "Legged Ship". He was prepared to pressure until is target warning indicator chirped. The scope showed 3 unknown Mobile Suits on an intercept vector toward himself, the Buster, and Duel.

"Yzak, Dearka, we have incoming"

Duel pilot Yzak Joule checked his proximity systems. Indeed there were incoming, and one was heading strait for him. From their patterns one heavy weapons, probably the one that had knocked Athrun out of the fight, one was short range to melee combat and was mid range. It looked like it was patterned after the Strike.

"Dearka take the heavy one, Nicol the short range unit, I got the strike look-alike"

Each of the three shot off toward their respective targets, confident in success but mindful of their energy usage while Athrun and the X303 Aegis recovered after the nasty hits they had taken.

* * *

Sara pulled down her Hyper Impulse Cannons again and took aim, this time on the Buster who had just begun to move toward her. After she got the lock on tone she waited for a heartbeat and then squeezed the trigger sending twin searing blasts of partial energy down range. Knowing that would be enough to draw his attention she locked her Impulse Cannons back into place and pulled her beam rifle.

"Let's see what you've got Buster"

Dearka cut his X103 Buster out of the way just as another twin green beam blasts wiped past.

"What the hell"

On his monitor a small box opened showing a zoomed view of the 3 new machines which then split off to intercept them. He sent word back to the Vesalius just as one of the three, his target, flew at him. The RGX-X077 Ares approached, beam rifle at the ready.

"So you wana play huh"

He readied his 94mm high-energy rifle, took aim and fired. To his amazement the red, OD green and gray machine cut sharply to the left and unleashed 3 shots from its 57mm beam rifle. He fired his boosters and attempted to get above it, but the new G-Weapon unfolded a 3 tube missile launcher from its right shoulder and unleashed all 3 large missiles at the Buster. Dearka pulled the Buster's 350mm gun launcher and fired at the incoming salvo detonating all 3. Only to be hit by a follow-up shot from the machine's beam rifle in the shoulder. Dearka chanced a quick glance over at the damage on his side monitor. The Phase Shift on the shoulder had taken the hit but had shorted out and returned the armor to its normal gray. Another hit like that would probably blow the arm off, which also meant his missiles were offline as both were linked.

"Damn this guy is serious, and I'm almost out of power"

Inside the Ares Sara smirked.

"Gotcha now"

She lowered the Impulse Cannons and fired again, Dearka dodged again, but barely.

"Damn who is this guy?"

* * *

Nicol found engaging the blue and red G-Weapon just as hard, if not more so, as going 1vs1 with the Strike. It consisted of only close and short range weapons but its pilot knew how to use them. He never let Nicol get to far away, keeping him inside the Hermes' weapons effective range but too close for the Gleipnir or beam rifle, and the Lancer Darts wouldn't be able to build enough speed to be effective. So Nicol realized he had 2 options, get back to his weapon's effective range or just go into melee combat.

With the aggressiveness and skill this machine's pilot was displaying, neither option seemed too healthy.

* * *

Yzak Joule, pilot of the X102 Duel, for his part was having as hard a time as his friends Nicol and Dearka. The 4 of them had managed to overpower the X105 Strike until another three units, including a Strike look alike, had arrived. It looked almost identical to the Strike. If it wasn't for the slight differences in the chest, different backpack, different rifle and shield, and the visible Machine Cannons he would think it was another one.

"Just how many Strikes did the naturals make?"

He kicked the Duel into a series of sharp curves and loops trying to get away from the new G-Weapon, which had made a bee line strait for him and sunk in like a pit bull. Like the others its pilot was aggressive but highly skilled. Regardless of what Yzak tried it kept on him it kept on him, unleashing its beam rifle every now and then when a good shot opened.

"Damn you"

He spun the Duel and returned fire with his rifle. The new machine simply raised its shield and blocked the beam. Inside the Nemesis Richard smirked.

"Nice try Duel"

Richard deployed his Machine Cannons and began to unload their ammo at the Duel. He knew they wouldn't do serious damage but they would eventually wear on the Phase Shift Armor and the pilot would half to worry about them none the less as they were the same as the anti-air units on ships, just cut down and with only 4 barrels. Yzak raised the Duel's shield to block, and got knocked back for his trouble as some of the rounds hit home anyway. Seeing the Duel disoriented Richard raised his rifle, grabbing hold of the forward grip to stabilize the shot, and took careful aim.

"Wish I could have captured you, but I doubt you would give me the same consideration"

Richard took aim and fired. No sooner had Duel righted itself than the green energy beam struck dead true into the faceplate, removing the Duels head from its neck. He knew Duel could still fight, which was shown by the fact it began to maneuver around, so Richard lowered the beam rifle and continued firing the machine cannons. The then repeated the rifle shot, this time into Duel's shoulder armor which blasted some free and sent it spinning.

"YZAK!"

Richard cut the Nemesis sharply away as an energy blast comparable to the Ares' Hyper Impulse Cannons streaked past, which managed to tag his beam rifle and melt it. He discarded the unit and drew a beam saber from the back pack rack. He turned to see the GAT-X303 Aegis in mobile armor mode charging toward him.

"Nicol, get Yzak out of here, I'll cover you"

Nicol responded.

"Sorry Athrun I've been engaged by the other one. And watch it; this unit is equipped with Mirage Colloid as well"

Athrun gritted his teeth, dodging machine cannon fire from Nemesis, and switched into Mobile Suit mode.

"Damn it, Dearka can you get Yzak out of here Nicol is tied up"

After a moment Dearka responded.

"Yeah give me a second to get away from this one"

"Thanks"

Athrun turned his attention back to the Nemesis.

"Now for you"

He charged forward firing his rifle. Richard simply dodged left and right as the Aegis came in, he has a suspension of what he was going to do, and had a surprise ready.

"Looks like we'll be capturing one of them today anyway"

Just as he reached the Nemesis Athrun ignited his beam sabers as a feign, and then transformed into Mobile Armor mode. Richard had seen the move coming, though the Aegis had almost grabbed hold of him anyway. He drew back his shield and Athrun watched surprised as a beam blade ignited on its tip. Richard thrusted Nemesis above the charging machine and slashed out, catching two of the "claws" and slicing them off. As Athrun was backing off Richard shut off the energy blade and pointed his shield at the Aegis. On the top of the Shield a grappler, similar to the Sword Strikes "Panzer Eisen" rocket anchor, popped up and launched out. Athrun was still too close to avoid it and it latched onto one of the Aegis' remaining "claws". Athrun turned and twisted as he tried to throw it off, but Richard had already gotten hold of him.

The Nemesis reattached the drawn shoulder saber to its lock and began to circle the Aegis, wrapping it in the attaching monofilament wire. As it reached the end of the wire Richard stopped and flipped a switch on his control console, sending an electrical current into the wire and then the Aegis, draining the batteries inside the shield, which were meant for this, to do so.

Athrun's friends could only listen in horror, hearing him scream as the current flowed into the machine, then go silent. Dearka and Nicol watched on in horror as the Aegis faded from brilliant red to dull gray, its Phase Shift Armor shorted. Nicol turned the Blitz from its fight with the Hermes.

"Athrun!"

Nicol was jarred around inside the cockpit as a short range beam shot from the Hermes slammed into the Blitz's back. Dearka's image appeared on his forward monitor.

"We can't do anything right now Nicol, our powers almost up"

"But…"

The next voice was Yzak's.

"No buts, were pulling back, we'll get the Natural bastards for this"

A message then appeared on all 3 of their consoles, **Vesalius attacked, moderate damage return immediately**. Nicol griped the controls tighter as he turned the Blitz around and followed the other two.

As the other three Zaft G-Weapons retreated Richard activated his communications system and contacted the Olympus.

"Laura we managed to grab one of the stolen Earth Forces Mobile Suits, get a welcoming party ready, I don't know what this guy may be capable of. And contact the Archangel and arrange a meeting"

Laura's image appeared on his forward monitor as Richard directed the Nemesis and the captured Aegis towards the cloaked ship.

"Roger that, good job, come on home"

* * *

Aboard the Earth Alliance ship Archangel the whole crew watched slightly stupefied as the 3 new Mobile Suits surrounded the now deactivated Aegis. The four machines sat just off of Archangels port-bow. With all eyes on the new Mobile Suits civilian volunteer Tolle Koenig, who sat at the helm, was the first to spot a change in the star pattern off of the ships bow.

"What's that in front of us?"

The rest of the bridge crew looked to the forward screen. Off of the Archangels bow there was a place within the star field background that didn't quite match up to the rest. Everyone watched, shocked as that disturbance seemed to melt away leaving behind the massive form of a ship almost 500 meters in length. For a moment no one moved, no one spoke, or even took a breath until Ensign Natarle Badgiruel broke the silence.

"Prepare to target weapons, order the Strike to rearm and…"

She was cut off by the ships acting captain Murrue Ramius.

"Belay that"

"Captain!"

Murrue turned and looked back to the ship in front of them.

"Tactical analysis ensign Badgiruel"

Natarle looked back down to the console in front of her and paled.

"3 Gottfried class guns, 2 Lohengrin class positron cannons, 4 missile batteries, primary and secondary retractable anti-air systems, and if what we just saw was any indication some kind of Mirage Colloid"

Murrue turned back to her acting XO in the Archangels CIC, sharing her pale expression.

"Confirm that"

Natarle looked back down to her instruments, then back to her superior officer.

"It's confirmed"

Murrue moved from her seat toward the view port stopping just behind the Helm and Navigation stations, her whispered reaction still herd by the whole bridge. Her expression still pale and viable nervous, no one ship had ever displayed this much firepower. A ship like that only had one real purpose, hunter-killer.

"She's a predator"

The Archangels acting communications officer, civilian volunteer Kuzzey Buskirk turned from his seat to face the captain.

"Captain, were receiving an unknown transmission, It's coming from that ship and it's directed to the EAS Archangel"

Murrue nodded and returned to her seat, regaining some of her composure, as the 3 unknown G-Weapons began to move the Aegis toward the new ship.

"Patch them through; maybe this will give us some answers"

On the forward monitor appeared the image of a young woman, about 24 with long brown hair and baby blue eyes. She held an unassuming average appearance and also sported a few freckles, as well as golden wire frame glasses. She was sitting in what appeared to be a very simplified ships bridge.

"Acting Captain Ramius I presume"

Murrue nodded.

"Yes it is, to whom are we speaking"

"Captain Laura Reeve, commander of the Independent Mobile Suit Carrier Olympus. I trust you enjoyed seeing our Mobile Suits in action"

The entire bridge was silent for a moment until Murrue spoke again.

"I must admit were grateful for the help, but, just where did your ship and Mobile Suits come from"

Laura smiled.

"We're willing to answer all of you questions captain, our XO has extended an invitation for you and your crew to come over to the Olympus. We'll give you a tour and give you the chance to look over our machines. Also the XO has asked to meet with the X105 pilot Kira Yamato"

Murrue thought for a moment.

"I'll discus it with my officers; we'll contact you on this frequency in 10 min"

"I look forward to it"

Laura's image vanished and Murrue turned to her acting XO and CIC officer Natarle Badgiruel.

"What do you think?"

The acting executive officer shook her head. At the same time the bridge door slid open allowing Lt Mu La Flaga, the Hawk of Endymion, entrance to the command deck.

"It's a trap; why else would they ask for the pilot of the Strike"

Mu shrugged.

"Maybe they just wana meet the kid. I doubt they want to attack us. If they did they would have helped ZAFT, not fought them off and captured the X303. If we can get any help out of this it's worth it"

Mu finally took a look at the ship that sat off the Archangels bow and gave a low whistle.

"Damn that's big"

Murrue thought about it for another moment.

"Alright, only I, the commander, and MrYamato will go over. Natarle you'll take over here until we return"

"And if you don't"

"Then get out of here and make a run for Artemis"

Natarle nodded and the captain sat back down and singled Kuzzey to contact the other ship. After only a few seconds Laura's image again appeared on the main screen.

"Hello again captain, made a decision"

"Yes, myself and our 2 pilots will be coming over shortly"

Laura nodded

"Thank you captain, we'll talk about everything once you've come over. We'll open the port hangar for your shuttle, see you in a bit"

Her image disappeared and Murrue sat back in her seat.

"Yes I suppose we will, Lt La Flaga if you'll get Mr. Yamato and meet me in the Launch bay"

Mu nodded and left to get Kira, this would certainly turn out to be interesting.

* * *

About half an hour later Richard as in the open hatched cockpit of the Nemesis as the shuttle from the Archangel, and the X105 Strike with its Launcher pack, made their way into the primary bay. Like the Archangel the Olympus used a type of airlock system on its linear catapults to allow the actual MS bay to remain pressurized.

Still in his Normal Suit he placed his helmet on and stepped form the cockpit. He joined Laura, Sara, Kale and Cagalli to greet the group from the Alliance ship, Cagalli now clad in a brown Normal Suit. As the 2 officers from Archangel stepped from the shuttle the Olympus crew recognized Murrue Ramius and Mu La Flaga from personnel files. Having the "Hawk of Endymion" on board would be a treat.

Then hearing a gasp from Sara he followed her gaze to the Strike's cockpit. There on the hatch wearing a blue-ish green Normal Suit stood Kira Yamato. Richard felt as if he were looking in a mirror. He couldn't stop his throat from tightening and the tears from coming, he had found his brother! There was no doubt among the Olympus crew assembled there, whose jaws were on the ground, that Richards brother had been found. Mu and Murrue gave each other strange looks as Kira floated down to them. Before anyone could speak Richard, having calmed, stepped forward and offered his hand to Kira.

"Good work out there"

Kira accepted the gesture.

"Um, thanks"

Before Mu or anyone else could react Richard's emotions got the better of him and he pulled the surprised teen into a tight hug. The two Earth Alliance officers just stared strangely at the Olympus pilot. Kira floated back a bit as he was released, wondering exactly why this pilot would just hug someone for no reason. Then Mu and Murrue's jaws hit the deck and Kira's eyes widened in shock as Richard removed his helmet, and Kira found himself face to face with himself. Like anyone in a situation such as this Kira did the one thing everyone does after a sever shock to the system.

He fainted.

Kale just shook his head as Mu and Richard moved to secure the unconscious floating teen.

"Oh yes, heart of a tiger that one"

**A/N And before someone say's something about the skill level displayed in battle, yes Richard and Kale would be more than capable of out-flying Yzak and Nicol. though both are Red Coats the Heliopolis mission was their first combat sortie as where Richard was a team commander with combat experience and Kale was a Red Coat with just as much cockpit time as Richard. as fos Sara, well, look who her instructors were.  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer – Don't ask cause I don't own it.**

**A/N ok here's chapter 4. Kira comes face to face with Richard and some of the past is reveled. Not much to do to this chapter either, it was more a less the way I wanted.**

**Mobile Suit Gundam Seed**

**Starlight **

Chapter 4

Family Reforged

**CE 71**

**Olympus **

**Richard's Quarters**

Richard had helped Mu move Kira out of the hangar and to his quarters. While Mu and Murrue spoke to Laura and the ships crew, Cagalli waited with Richard for Kira to awaken. Richards's quarters were modest; he didn't have much in the first place, just some photos and personal effects, the rest were locked into a container in the main cargo bay. Cagalli moved from the corner over to the bed where Richard floated in a kneeling position next to the bed which contained the unconscious Strike pilot.

"So he really is your brother then"

Richard nodded.

"It looks that way. To think, we've lived so close for so long. If only I'd meet up with him sooner"

"Well at least you found him. How long did you say you'd been looking?"

"9 years, ever since my father told me I had a brother and sister"

Cagalli smiled a bit at her new friend.

"Well now you just need to find your sister don't you"

Richard smiled and chuckled a bit.

"Yeah I guess so"

That brought Richard to more serious thoughts. Should this teen turn out to be his brother, then eventually he would have to tell him.

The truth about Mendel colony and the GRAM facility, the truth about their birth, everything. That scared him more than anything else. After the truth came out, would his "siblings" still accept him? Only a handful of people, including Laura, Kale, and a certain young woman knew the full truth. Or at least what information he did have.

* * *

Laura had taken her 2 guests on a quick tour of the ship; they now found themselves on the bridge. Mu was impressed with the ship and its Mobile Suit complement while Captain Ramius had asked for, and received permission, to contact the Archangel to let Ensign Badgiruel know they were alive and well.

Once that was done the pair followed Laura to the ships tactical room or the "Battle Bridge", the ships secondary command room which sat inside the ships hull below the main bridge. On the far wall sat a single large monitor which displayed a forward view such as you would see from the bridge. The monitor was oriented to face the ships bow. Just in from of it sat 2 consoles and chairs meant for the Navigations and Helm officers. To either side of them were consoles for the Combat Coordinator and Sensor officers. Behind and between the Helm and Nav stations sat the captains chair and behind her sat a large flat table similar to the tactical displays on Zaft ships. Laura, Mu, and Murrue gathered around that display which showed a basic map of the area of space around the two ships. Laura looked across at the two Earth Forces officers.

"So you're heading to Artemis from here?"

Murrue nodded.

"Yes, were low on supplies at the moment and we need to reach orbit. From there we'll be able to meet up with an Atlantic Federation taskforce"

Laura nodded.

"I think we may be able to help with the supplies. Its nothing pretty, canned food and MREs, but we should have enough for both our ships. We hadn't intended to leave Heliopolis for another month at least but we were stocked up. All we really needed to do was recruit more crew and another pilot. At least we have the pilot now"

Mu nodded.

"That girl from earlier, Cagalli was her name I think"

"Yes that's her"

They were silent for a moment till Mu spoke again.

"So who's Kira's mysterious copy?"

Laura chuckled, almost a giggle.

"That's our lead pilot and XO Richard Arin, it was his father and some associates of his that began this whole project from plans we stole from Morgenroete. Our organization "Peacemaker" is still small, but that doesn't mean were any less determined"

Murrue nodded.

"I see, that explains some things like where your G-Weapons came from. But why does Richard look EXACTLY like Kira"

Laura smiled.

"Richard has a brother and sister he was separated from at birth, Triplets. According to his father his brother was identical and the sister was fraternal. After Cagalli confused Richard for Kira we though we may have found his brother. That's the big reason we decided to meet up with you, also as our Combat Coordinator Soran Zarath pointed out, there's safety in numbers. The Peacemaker Organization is formally requesting a genetic comparison between Kira Yamato and Richard Arin to confirm weather or not they are in fact siblings"

Murrue nodded.

"After seeing the two together I have to agree it's more than likely they are. We'll allow the test, and we thank you for the assistance"

Laura stood and offered Murrue her hand.

"Thank you captain, and now at least you'll be able to bypass Artemis all together"

Murrue accepted and shook her hand.

"That's something at least, we don't have codes they would recognize and like Lt La Flaga I don't trust them much. What about the X303 Aegis and its pilot"

"There being kept here, as we are an independent ship we reserve the right to salvage. Once we reach neutral territory we will send the pilot back to PLANT"

* * *

Kale and Sara sat in the galley, relaxing after their combat launch against the 4 stolen ZAFT G-Weapons. The pilot of the Aegis had been unconscious when he was removed from the cockpit but had awoken about an hour ago, suffering only minor electrical burns. No one else was around, which was good for the pair. They didn't like displaying too much affection in public, dating or not. So with an empty galley, they decided it would be good for a bit of snuggle time. Kale leaned back against the wall and Sara rested back against his chest with his arms wrapped around her waist. He rested his chin lightly on her shoulder as Sara asked.

"So, do you think it's him?"

Kale made a small agreement sound which, due to the closeness to her ear, made Sara shiver, which was of course the desired effect. His whispered answer didn't help very much.

"It has to be, looks too much like him"

Kale made another small sound and Sara had had enough. She spun in place and locked her lips to his. After a passionate moment the pair parted and she made her intentions more than clear.

"You, me, my quarters, my bed, NOW!"

Kale didn't even attempt to resist as he was pulled from his seat and down toward the female pilots quarters.

* * *

On the opposite side of the section of Olympus devoted to crew quarters, Kira Yamato slowly stirred to consciousness.

'Where am I?'

As his eyes started to clear he began to remember the event that had transpired.

'We came over to the new ship the Olympus; we saw their mobile suits and their pilots. That girl from Morgenroete was there too, and there was another pilot. He looked like…'

Kira sat up in bed, eyes wide in the memory of the kid that looked just like him. He didn't recognize the room. His attention was drawn to the two others in the room, the blond girl from Morgenroete, and the teen from before, the one that looked like him. Kira was stunned to say the least, especially when the other teen spoke and Kira heard his own voice.

"Glad you finally decided to wake up"

Kira looked around the room again.

"Where…am I"

"Your on the Olympus, my quarters specifically. You fainted on us after I took of my helmet in the Mobile Suit bay"

Kira looked back to the brown haired teen, it was still shocking to see some one else with his own face.

"Why…why do you…"

Richard gave a soft friendly chuckle.

"Look like you"

Kira nodded, Richard placed a hand on Kira's shoulder.

"I'll explain it all in a while, but there's a really good chance you're my brother"

"Huh"

"Come on, we need to meet up with everyone in a bit. Laura's suppose to ask for a DNA test to find out for certain and after seeing everyone's reactions I don't doubt they'll allow it. Cagalli can you take him to the mess hall; I'll catch up in a bit. I have something I need to take care of"

As Kira was getting out of the bed, still clad in his pilot suit, he turned to Richard who was on his way out.

"What happened, to the pilot of the Aegis?"

Richard stopped at the door.

"Why"

Kira paused for a moment.

"He's a friend; we use to go to the same preparatory school on Copernicus"

Richard floated over and ruffled Kira's hair.

"He's fine; he's in the infirmary with minor electrical burns. I had to dump about 10,000 volts into the Aegis to shut it down. He'll be staying onboard until we get to neutral territory then were going to send him back to PLANT. So don't worry about it, the crew are half coordinator half Natural so he'll be fine. You want me to go check on him?"

Kira nodded.

"If you would"

Richard nodded. Kira followed the blond toward the Olympus' mess hall. Richard himself headed for the infirmary.

* * *

Mu La Flaga, Murrue, Laura and DJ Cole one of the Olympus' maintenance techs, sat in the mess hall discussing their next move when Kira and Cagalli arrived. After the two grabbed something to drink and joined the group Laura and Murrue informed the pair that they were going to run a paternity test on Richard and Kira.

Also Ensign Badgiruel was making preparations for the command crew form Olympus, Richard, Laura and Cagalli, to go over to Archangel to discuss their next move.

Richard however had something else on mind.

He stood next to one of the ships few windows and looked down at the simple object that lay in his hand, a visor like device that would cover only his eyes. He had worn it from Oct 29 CE 68 up until Aug 25 CE 70, his last day with Zaft. He had been part of a secret "good will" exchange program between ZAFT and the Orb Defense Forces, the fact he was a neutral Coordinator with PLANT sympathies helped matters greatly. The PLANT Supreme Council had known that he, and the others in the program, couldn't use their real names as it would leave a connection to Orb. So they created new identities for them, James Conrad for Richard, and allowed them to enroll in the ZAFT Military Academy. His instructors were directly ordered not to force him to remove his visor, sighting vision problems.

Somehow the excuse had worked and he graduated with enough credits to earn the coveted "Red Coat" uniform, and his first command shortly there after. Through it all using his connections to search for his missing siblings. He first saw action with his team during the blockade of the PLANTs by Earth Forces in CE 69 where ZAFT Mobile Suits drove Alliance Mobile Armors out of PLANT airspace in their first battle near the Junius PLANT cluster.

His team had been known as the "Black Knights" and had their Mobile Suits painted all black or slate gray with gold trim. Over time the team even adopted some customs of European Knights such as wearing long swords with their uniforms. Richard's personal GINN, a High Maneuver model, had also taken the Knights paint scheme. Also, his actions during the Blockade, putting his GINN in the line of fire of Alliance Mobile Armors to protect several civilian shuttles, had earning him the moniker "Angel of Junius".

He hadn't left Zaft until Aug 25 CE 70 when the exchange program had run its course. He still had his Red Coat uniform as well as the White Coat uniform he had received after gaining command of the Knights. Also still with him was the black and gold uniform worn exclusively by the Black Knights, derived by command to boost moral in ZAFT. It was in standard Zaft cut and was full black, trimmed in gold and some gray. His departure from PLANT and ZAFT was quiet and peaceful, like the rest of his team. In point of fact he could put on his visor and uniform at anytime and check into any ZAFT facility and he would probably be accepted.

He slid the visor back into his pocket and headed for the infirmary. Athrun Zala was being discharged and was to be moved to arranged quarters.

* * *

Athrun Zala laid back in one of the beds in the Olympus's infirmary, lights out. His arms were wrapped in fresh bandages due to the electrical burns he had received from combat with the new G-Weapon the ships doctor identified as the RGX-X078 Nemesis. He, of course, hadn't been told much else. Except that he was on a ship independent of the earth forces, Zaft and all other groups. That brought some comfort that he wouldn't be turned over for the Naturals to parade around. He had just shut his eyes when the door slid open, he couldn't see any details of the person standing in the door way as the light from behind them cast a shadow.

"I'm Richard Arin the ships XO, I'm also the pilot of the Nemesis. Doc says you're in good condition so we've arranged quarters for you"

Athrun sat up and turned to face the other person who was most likely about his age.

"I'm surprised I'm not going strait to the brig"

"Well there's the problem of us not having one, there's also the point that this is an independent ship, once were in a neutral harbor your going to be put on a flight back to PLANT or a Zaft controlled base"

"So I'm not a prisoner then"

"No, for now you have the same status as a guest, but should there be any trouble that will be revoked understood"

Athrun nodded.

"Yeah I understand"

"Good, also a friend of yours, who may well be my brother, asked me to check on you for him"

"What do you mean?"

Instead of answering him Richard simply flicked on the lights. Athrun's eyes widened as he looked at the other teen, whose face he knew so well.

"Kira?"

**A/N no real Authors notes here, also I'm working on a "Kira goes to Junk Guild" fic which will be posted with this one.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer – Don't ask cause I don't own it.**

**A/N ok here's chapter 5 of the re-edit. Ok so the "Kira goes Junk Guild" fic didn't turn out at ALL how I wanted. Its way too rushed so I'll probably revise it, or just take it down until I can do so.**

**Mobile Suit Gundam Seed**

**Starlight**

Chapter 5

Reunion

**CE 71**

**Archangel**

The arrival of Richard aboard the Archangel had caused a bit of a stir among the crew who knew Kira, especially the civilian volunteers. Of course seeing your friend arrive with an almost exact copy of himself would do that. The first order of business had been the paternity test, which was the reason for the visit to begin with. Blood samples were collected from Richard and Kira for analysis. Cagalli had given her own to be used as the control sample. Tests of this type were rather strait forward and took only a few moments so Richard, Kira and Cagalli along with Laura, Mu La Flaga and acting Captain Ramius decided it would be simpler to wait. They all sat in the waiting area in the ships infirmary while the ships onboard surgeon ran the tests.

Richard and Laura were impressed by the Archangel, as was Cagalli. Despite the fact Archangel was around as long as Olympus she wasn't quite as massive, but her available deck space had been optimized rather impressively. It would take the remainder of the day to transfer the supplies, consisting mostly of food stock, from Olympus over to Archangel and then the two ship crews would need to decide their next course.

Richard figured the two ships would skirt the debris belt and use it as cover while making for Earth Alliance territory, which would be most logical given the situation.

The Vesalius had pulled away and headed for the PLANTs, but the Gamow however was still tracking them. Which meant the Duel, Buster and Blitz were still behind them.

After a little while the ship's surgeon reappeared and motioned for acting Captain Ramius to follow him into his office. Richard sat forward in his seat and looked over to Laura who sat next to him, Cagalli and Kira sat across from the pair while Mu floated by the door.

"What's going on?"

Laura shook her head.

"I don't know"

After a moment Murrue rejoined the group, holding the results in her hand. Her face was a bit white as she handed the paper to Richard. Richard accepted the report and sat back to read, almost certain of what he would see. His face whitened, his eyes widened, and tears began to streak from his eyes as he read the results. His expectations had been shattered. With a single test his quest completed. Laura, who had been leaning over his shoulder reading, couldn't suppress a smile and pulled him into a tight hug.

After a moment she released him and he looked over to Kira and Cagalli. He closed his eyes and smiled as he handed the pair the results.

"Both of you read it"

As they read Kira closed his eyes and nodded, fully expecting what he saw He was Richard's identical brother. The other part however was a bit of a surprise and he smiled as he glanced back to Cagalli to see her reaction. Cagalli's eyes shot opened and her jaw dropped as she read.

"But I….I can't be…."

Richard moved over to the two, wrapped his arms around their shoulders, and pulled them both into a tight hug. Cagalli was stiff as a board, as was Kira at first. But the idea of having a brother was starting to grow on him and he slowly relaxed into the embrace and even returned it. Mu just looked on questioningly. He looked up to the captain who had a small smile on her face and was about to ask what was going on when Richard's broken voice answered his unspoken question.

"Brother…sister"

As the facts sank in Cagalli could do nothing more than return his embrace. What bothered her wasn't the fact she had 2 unknown siblings, she actually liked the idea, Richard and Kira were both good guys. No what bothered her was the annotation in the results.

That all 3 subjects were Coordinators.

* * *

Cagalli sat in the Archangel's cafeteria half an hour later brooding over the recent developments, a pouched chocolate drink in her hand. Her father had made it no secret she was adopted, but had never even let on that she had brothers; much less that she was a triplet. She had to wonder if he even knew. That also brought up the question.

Who were her real parents?

She knew Kira didn't know, he was almost a shocked as she was. Richard knew something, but either he didn't know much, or it was something bad and he wasn't ready to tell them yet. The one thing he had mentioned was that he knew that their parents, who ever they had been, were dead. His adopted father had been able to tell him that much.

Her musings stopped as the door opened; in the hall stood a girl about her age wearing a pink Earth Forces volunteer uniform. She had neck length brown hair that fanned out in the back a bit. The girl seemed a bit nervous seeing Cagalli sitting at the table. One of the mechanics had overheard the captain and Lt La Flaga talking about her, now everyone on the Archangel's crew knew who she was as well.

Cagalli looked over at the girl, who looked like she was trying to figure out what to say.

"I don't bite you know"

Her comment shook the girl from her thoughts.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm Miriallia Haw"

The girl paused for a moment trying to figure out what to say.

"Umm…are you really Representative Athha's daughter"

Cagalli let her forehead drop to the table top; this seemed to be a recurring question now.

"Yes"

Mir could see the other girl was agitated by her question.

"I'm sorry if I upset you, I was just curious"

Cagalli sighed and went back to her drink.

"It's alright; I'm just tired of everyone making a big deal out of it"

"Oh"

Mir went to the cooler and retrieved an orange flavored drink for herself and went back to Cagalli's table.

"Do you mind if I sit here"

Cagalli just shook her head, obviously deep in though. Mir sat down across from her.

"Have a lot to think about?"

Cagalli nodded.

"I just found out I have 2 brothers, I just don't know what I should do or think"

Mir nodded.

"I can't imagine what you're going through, I don't have any siblings. You know, you're nothing like what I expected a princess to be like"

Cagalli looked up.

"Don't call me princess, alright"

Mir nodded. The pair sat and talked for a little while. Covering things from Cagalli asking about Kira, to Mir asking her what life on the other side was like, or what it was like finding out you're a Coordinator.

All the while neither knew a certain red head was sitting in the hall listening.

* * *

**CE 71**

**Aprilius One**

Siegel Cline, Supreme Council Chairman of PLANT, walked through the general headquarters building of ZAFT on his way to a meeting with Defense Committee Chairman Patrick Zala. He had a good idea of what this was about. His daughter, Lacus, had gone to inspect the remains of Junius 7 for the coming one year anniversary of the Bloody Valentine in a few days time. A report from her ship, the Silverwind, was 4 hours overdue.

He was waived on through into the Defense Committee Chairman's office as soon as he arrived and found him sitting at his desk on the phone.

"…prepare to dispatch a ship for recon; I want the Silverwind located immediately"

Zala hung up the phone and turned to Chairman Cline.

"I'm certain you already know the Silverwind is late in reporting in"

Cline nodded and took a seat at Zala's desk.

"Yes, I see your dispatching a ship"

"Of course, I'll be going myself. The "Legged Ship" and the unknown "Gray Ship" were sighted in the region"

Cline sat back in his seat.

"You believe they're responsible for the disappearance, that there could have been an attack?"

Zala shook his head.

"Quite the contrary, if there is a rescue to be preformed, the "Gray Ship" will most likely be the one to perform it. Here is a communications intercept between the "Legged Ship" and the "Gray Ship". Of note should be the name of one of its pilots"

He handed Cline the report contained in a small tan folder. As the Chairman read his eyes stopped on a single name, Richard Arin, a young man he knew very well. He visibly relaxed as he closed the folder.

"So Commander Conrad is aboard, where are they now?"

"If they hold their current course they'll walk right upon the Silverwind's last known location in a few hours"

Cline breathed a sigh of relief.

"If he is aboard that ship, then he'll find her. Also if he is one of their pilots, then there is an excellent chance that Athrun is alive"

Zala nodded.

"That is true, oh you may wish to turn around and ready yourself. Would you please come in dear?"

Cline turned in his seat to face the door, and then promptly fell out of it. There in the door stood a woman in her mid to late 30s, with shoulder length purple hair and dark green eyes. Cline could do nothing but stare at the woman, her right arm in a sling.

"But you…"

Lenore Zala smiled and shook her head as she walked in.

"Died, I should have. No one remembers how or where I was found but I ended up in intensive care unit on Junius 5. Once I woke up and they confirmed my identity they contacted Patrick"

She walked over and stood next to her husband who stood and pulled her into a tight embrace. The pair stood holding one another, neither moving nor even wanting to. Cline could see that whatever disposition Zala held toward Naturals would soon be taken care of…or his wife would beat it out of him.

* * *

**CE 71**

**Archangel/Olympus**

**Debris Belt**

The Archangel and Olympus skirted the outer fringes of the Debris Belt, hoping that the junk accumulated over the course of human space travel would shield them from detection by the still pursuing Gamow. Richard and Kira had deployed in the Nemesis and Strike respectively to scout ahead. The Mobile Suits, like their pilots, were almost identical. Strike, this time out, was equipped with its Aile Striker pack.

Scouting just a short distance away were the Ares and the Hermes, which itself was under its Mirage Colloid. Richard wasn't really paying the other 2 suits much mind, he knew they knew what they were doing. No, his mind was on the Strike being piloted by his identical brother Kira Yamato and the machine following them, the RGX-X079 Astraea piloted by his triplet sister Cagalli Yula Athha. She had come a long way in the past week, a tribute to the fact that she was a Coordinator. Were she a Natural it would have taken her months to progress this far.

"How you holding up back there sis?"

Cagalli gave a groan as she swatted away another piece of junk with the Astraea's shield.

"Fine, I can barely see a thing with all this junk and will you guys wait up"

As some of the debris cleared Cagalli could see the Strike and Nemesis standing on a rock outcropping just ahead. She dropped the Astraea next to them and gasped at what she saw, before them stretched what looked like a small continent.

"What is this?"

On her monitor two small screens opened showing her brother's faces. Kira just looked out at what lay before them.

"It looks like the inside of a PLANT'

Richard responded, his voice broken, with tears forming in his eyes. Was he crying?

"That's what it is"

Cagalli thought for a moment.

"What do you mean that's….oh god, this isn't, is it?"

"243,721 killed in one of the worst crimes in human history"

Richard hung his head, and let the tears come. Like his brother, he was prone to be overly emotional at times. But then again, he had seen this evil deed first hand. Cagalli looked out at the remains.

"So this is…"

Richard nodded.

"Junius 7, the place we failed to protect"

Cagalli looked questioningly at her brother while Kira just looked out at the remains, shocked and horrified didn't begin to express what he felt. After a moment Cagalli spoke again.

"Richard, what do you mean "we failed to protect"

Richard sighed and looked up again; he had hoped he wouldn't have to tell them this part at least for a little while longer.

"Let's head back to the Olympus, I'll tell you once we get back. Kira you come over too and have Captain Ramius and Lt La Flaga come over as well"

"Right"

Richard keyed in is communications from Strike and Astraea over to Hermes and Ares.

"Kale you and Sara have watch for now, I have to tell them"

An image of Kale appeared on his screen where he offered a Zaft salute.

"Then I wish you luck, commander"

"Thanks, guess I should have known I would have to face the music some time"

* * *

Laura, Murrue, Cagalli and Kira sat in the galley aboard Olympus waiting for Richard to arrive; Mu La Flaga had also come along. What ever it was he needed to tell them the group could tell Laura already knew.

Richard for his part stood in his quarters straitening his ZAFT uniform, in top gun cut, which bore the distinctive black with gold trim colors of the Black Knights. He knew the moment he walked into the galley Mu would recognize him as would Murrue. Mu specifically since the two had fought it out at Nova, GINN High Maneuver to Moebius Zero. Also considering the rather public display his fiancé put on the night of her performance after the first Battle of Jachin Due almost everyone would recognize him in this uniform.

"I may as well go all out, after this there's no going back. James Conrad and Richard Arin will forever be the same person, no more hiding behind this"

He looked down at the visor like mask in his hands and then gently put it on. Checking again to make sure everything was strait he slipped his long sword, with 28 inch blade, into the sheath that hung on his left hip and walked out of his quarters toward the galley.

* * *

As expected the groups reactions were mixed when he walked in. Mu and Murrue's jaws met the deck, Kira and Cagalli just starred at him dumbfounded and Laura looked on with a knowing gaze. Mu shook his head and chuckled to himself as Richard moved over between his siblings. He drew his long sword and sat it on the table before sitting between them.

"Guess I have some questions to answer?"

After recovering her voice Cagalli nodded.

"That puts it mildly, why the hell are you wearing that"

Richard reached up and removed the visor like mask that covered his eyes and tossed it aside.

"Well I guess I should start from the beginning. Like I told you and Kira, Cagalli, I was kidnapped by the Eurasian Federation right after I was born and rescued by an Orb Spec Ops team. By the time they found me our parents were dead so the three of us were put up for adoption and Trithila Arin took me in and became my father, this you all know"

Everyone at the table nodded.

"Well, what I'm about to say is classified in both Orb and PLANT, only the crew of this ship, my old team, and a young woman who is very special to me know the full truth. It was almost inevitable that this would get out so there's no point denying it anymore"

Everyone waited patiently as he continued.

"Alright, in CE 68, right after the Mendel Colony incident, elements from both Orb and PLANT collaborated in the formation of a unit made up of exchange personnel from Orb. Some of them came from the military, some from the civilian sector. I was part of the program. In order to keep Orb's involvement to a minimum the Supreme Council gave each program member an alias, though some of us didn't use them. I was given the alias James Tiberius Conrad"

Murrue nodded, finally putting the pieces together. The visor, the sword, the uniform, it all fell into place now

"So you're the "Angel of Junius" and commander of the Black Knights. You lead the charge against the alliance fleet when the blockade was broken at Junius in 69"

Richard nodded.

"Yeah that's me, Kale use to be in my unit as well, he was from the exchange program like I was. ZAFT disbanded the unit once the program ended and we all left the PLANTs"

Mu chuckled.

"Should have figured I'd run into you again, especially after Nova"

Richard gave Mu a pointed look.

"Hey, that was not my fault! I wasn't the one who got knocked half way across the asteroid now was I?"

Both stopped and chuckled at the memory. Mu looked back across the table at his former adversary.

"Ya know even though it was a war zone there were some good times"

Richard nodded.

"Yeah a few, anything but Endymion"

Both pilots visibly shuttered as they remembered that particular horror.

"That was absolute hell. My Knights and I went into that battle at 15 strong, only 7 of us came back"

Mu nodded.

"Yeah you guys were lucky; some whole battalions were wiped out, on our own side no less"

Still wanting some more answers Cagalli looked to her sibling.

"Why didn't you tell us before now?"

Richard looked to his sister who sat to his right.

"What was I suppose to say "oh hi I'm your brother, oh and guess what I use to be commander of one of ZAFT's best units" you wouldn't have believed me. Plus I wasn't exactly ready to tell you yet"

Kira looked over to his identical sibling.

"Why not"

Richard looked to the table in front of him, suddenly finding it interesting as he was over taken by a serious blush.

"Because I promised someone very special to me that once I found my brother and sister and told them the truth that I wouldn't try to hide who I use to be anymore. At times I use to consider James Conrad and Richard Arin to be separate people. Now I can't do that anymore"

Suddenly one of the consoles nearby beeped an incoming call. Laura floated over to answer and then a moment later motioned for Richard to come over He loved Zero-G sometimes and seemed to take great pleasure in simply floating as he made his way over. He arrived to find Kale's face on the screen.

"Sorry Richard I tried to stop her, we found her life pod and brought it onboard, but once she found out you were here she demanded to know where you were and then took off"

"Kale slow down, who are you talking about"

Before Kale could answer the door to the galley opened, in the doorway stood a young woman around Richard, Kira and Cagalli's age. She had long pink hair and wore a rather puffy dress with a small pink robotic ball floating next to her, flapping two small covers on its sides.

Before anyone could react she launched herself across the room and into Richard's arms and, by all witness accounts, tried to shove her tongue down his throat. The pair parted after a moment, both with tears gleaming in their eyes. The pair wrapped their arms around one another and simply floated in place. They just looked into each others eyes for a moment before the pink haired girl spoke.

"I missed you"

Richard brought his hand up and caressed her cheek.

"I missed you too, my princess"

He leaned in again and kissed her, not paying the others much mind. Cagalli and Kira were stunned by the boldness of what this girl had just done, though it seemed as if they knew each other well. Mu watched with a slight smirk and Laura watched the couple with a knowing smile as she moved back to her seat. But it was Murrue who finally made the connection.

"Wait if he's…. then this is…."

The pair finally turned back to the table where Richard gestured to the group.

"Sweetheart this is acting captain Murrue Ramius of Archangel and Lt Mu La Flaga also from Archangel"

The girl nodded. While she had never heard of Murrue, Mu was well known to her. Richard then moved on to the others.

"This is an old friend of mine and captain of this ship Laura Reeve, and last but certainly not least, my brother and sister Kira and Cagalli"

The girls face lit up; obviously she knew he had been searching for them and how important this was to him.

"Really?"

"Yep'

He then turned back to the group and dropped a bombshell that only Laura was ready for and Murrue and Mu had an inkling of.

"Everyone, I'd like you all to meet my fiancé, Lacus Cline"

**A/N not much here to do either. I merely reworded some things, nothing to actually add yet. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer – Don't ask cause I don't own it.**

**A/N well here we go, onward  
**

**Mobile Suit Gundam Seed**

**Starlight**

Chapter 6

RGX-00X0

**CE 71**

**Archangel**

**Debris Belt**

Flay Allster stood next to one of the windows of the Archangel's officer's lounge looking out at the mass remains of Junius 7, looking out at what may as well have been 243,721 graves. For so long as she could remember it had been drilled into her that Coordinators were responsible with everything that was wrong with the world, that they didn't have the right to exist because of their modified genes.

But if that were true what of those who could commit an atrocity like this.

What did that say of her own father who was a member of the organization that did this, could he have even been responsible for this? She leaned forward against the glass, remembering the few children that had been rescued with her. How many children had died out there? She began to cry softly. How could anyone, Natural or Coordinator, do something like this?

"Flay?"

Surprised, she turned to see Kira standing in the door to the lounge wearing his blue volunteer's uniform. He floated up to the girl and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Are you ok"

"I guess"

She turned back to the window.

"How could someone do this?"

Kira shook his head.

"I don't know"

The pair stood in silence for a moment until Flay turned back to Kira.

"So what's it like having a princess for a sister and your brother marrying a pop star"

Kira sighed.

"Nothing's changed really; at least it doesn't feel like it right now. I just wish mom and dad would have told me the truth instead of finding out like this"

Kira placed his hand onto the glass window.

"Are they even my parents?"

She could see that this was really bothering him. Kira stiffened a bit when he felt a soft weight lay onto his shoulder. He looked over to see a mop of red hair lying against his shoulder and tickling his neck. Flay scooted a bit closer to him wanting to be comforted as much as she wanted to comfort him. She was pleasantly surprised when he gently slipped his arm around her waist and pulled her a bit closer. She returned the gesture by wrapping her arms around him and the pair just floated in front of the window, taking mutual comfort in one another.

Cagalli just watched the scene from the doorway and smiled. She hated to break this up but she had to. She and Kira were heading back over to Olympus to see Richard. This would also be her first chance to talk to Lacus one on one, she hadn't much of a chance the day before.

"Kira"

The brown hired boy and red haired girl turned around to see Cagalli standing behind them, both of them sporting rather deep blushes.

"Come on, time to go"

Kira nodded and started to follow his sister but was stopped by Flay.

"Where are you going?"

"Were going over to Olympus, I wanted to talk to Richard and Athrun and Cagalli wants to talk with Lacus"

Flay was quiet for a moment.

"Can I go?"

Kira wasn't sure, but Flay's puppy dog eyes broke him in seconds. Cagalli watched the pair; she could see that Kira had fallen hard for this red haired girl. And if what she saw only a few moments ago were any indication Kira's friend Sai was going to get his heart broken because it looked like she was falling for him as well.

* * *

**Olympus**

**Richard's quarters**

Lacus had never had such a peaceful night sleep, well maybe once or twice before. She found herself in Richard's bed, wrapped snuggly in his arms and the bed sheet, their cloths floating around the room. This wasn't the first time she had made love with the young man next to her. The first time had been the night he had returned from Nova after its capture. It had become sort of a ritual for them, when ever they would reunite when he would return from battle. She remembered the vow she had made to him the day he left PLANT. She had vowed to him that day, that when they met again they would never be parted, and she fully intended to hold to that. They had of course, used protection as always.

She felt her lover stir next to her and watched with her head on his shoulder as his purplish eyes blinked open and meet with her blue.

"Good morning"

Richard smiled and brought his hand to her cheek.

"Good morning sweetheart, love you"

"I love you too"

Lacus leaned up and gently kissed him. Richard returned the kiss and began to comb his fingers through her hair. Lacus couldn't help but cooing softly as his finger brushed through her hair; she always loved it when he did that. Finally the pair broke the kiss and Richard rested his forehead against hers.

"I'll see if Sara has anything spare for you to ware"

"Thank you, I'd like to take a shower if that's ok"

"That's fine, guys and girls have separate showers and each on has its own enclosed stall. I have to warn you about Sara though; she's a fan of yours"

Lacus smiled.

"That's fine, as long as she's not…overzealous"

"She's not; she's the kind of person that it's easy to get to know. She tries to get to know a person so you won't have any problems. I doubt anyone but the most hardcore Blue Cosmos flunky could not like you Lacus"

Lacus gave a cute giggle and Richard kissed her on the forehead.

"You can ware some of my cloths until I can talk to Sara ok"

Lacus nodded.

"That's fine; I've worn your cloths before"

As Richard leaned in to kiss her again the pair was interrupted.

**Lacus we got problem**

Richard sighed and Lacus giggled as her pink Haro floated by flapping its covers. Richard looked at the floating pink ball and was reminded of one of its different color siblings that Lacus had given to him.

"I guess I should go and get Green out of storage"

Lacus smiled, placed her hands on his cheeks and kissed him, deeply, the kind of kiss that usually makes one late in the morning. The kiss then dissolved into a short make out session. After a little while the pair parted for air. Lacus moved to sit up keeping the sheet wrapped around her as Richard snatched his boxers from the air and slid them on beneath the sheet. He then got up and gathered their floating cloths and placed them into his hamper to wash later. He fished around in his cloths and found a pair of pants and shirt that would fit Lacus, took a quick look at his clock, and handed them to her.

"Lets get dressed; Cagalli and Kira should be here soon. Then later we'll talk to Sara and see if she had anything spare for you"

Lacus accepted the shirt and pants and gave him a quick kiss.

"Thank you sweetie"

Richard went back to his cabinet to gather his own cloths, dressing in one of his ZAFT Black Knight color uniforms while Lacus dressed. Not that she was embarrassed to dress in front of him, she'd done it before. It was just to prevent him from having a nose bleed.

* * *

**Debris Belt**

**Junius 7**

Flay held on tight as the Strike and Astraea launched from Archangel for the short journey over to Olympus. She was situated behind Kira's seat using the back wall of the cockpit for support. She was dressed in a pink pilots normal suit watching as Kira maneuvered the Strike on a landing vector with the Olympus's port side catapult while Cagalli went in for the Starboard.

Once the two Mobile Suits were secured aboard the deck the three left the hangar deck and headed for the galley where they were to meet up with Richard and Lacus.

* * *

**Debris Belt**

**Junius 7**

**Olympus Mess Hall**

Athrun Zala sat in the galley aboard the Olympus talking with Sara and Kale. He had been surprised to learn that Kale himself had been a Red Coat with ZAFT, and a member of the Black Knights to boot, but had left sighting family reasons. At least that was the explanation he gave him. On occasion Sara would ask him questions about life on PLANT or other things. Their conversation was derailed when Sara suddenly stiffened seeing the galley door open.

Athrun almost sprayed his drink when a familiar voice broke through.

"Oh, hello Athrun"

Athrun spun in his seat. There in the doorway stood Lacus Cline, Pink Princess of PLANT and his friend since childhood. Behind her stood Richard, the pilot of the Nemesis and as Athrun had learned earlier that morning was Kira's identical brother. It had also floored him to learn his friend's triplet sister was Cagalli Yula Athha, The Lioness of Orb.

Talk about family in high places.

As Athrun was about to speak 14 year old coordinator Max Clark floated up to Richard, in addition to the ships Sensor operator he also doubled as the communications officer.

"Richard, we just received a message from the Hellespont from Matt Ajax, he needs you to contact him"

Richard nodded.

"I'll take it on the bridge"

Max floated off as Richard turned to Lacus.

"Be right back"

He gave her a quick kiss and floated off. Lacus then turned her attention to the group sitting at the table. She floated over and sat down.

"Hello Athrun it's been a while"

The Zaft Red Coat pilot nodded.

"Yeah it has, Lacus, what was that. I thought you said you'd only be with Commander Conrad"

"Yes, I did, and I hold that vow"

"But what about…."

"That was James"

"Huh?"

Lacus gave a soft giggle.

"Richard Arin and James Conrad are one and the same"

Kira, Flay and Cagalli arrived about that time and joined the group at the table. The tension between Athrun and Kira was so thick it could almost be cut with a knife. Sara and Kale chose then to excuse themselves. After another tense moment Athrun found his voice first.

"Its, been a while, Kira"

The teen coordinator nodded.

"Yeah, it has been. At least this time the circumstances are better"

Athrun nodded. The last time he and Kira had met face to face it was in a firefight. Athrun decided to change the subject.

"Well, at least you're doing alright. So Commander Conrad is your brother"

Kira nodded.

"Yeah, the first time we met was right after our last battle. The captain, Lt La Flaga and I came over and we meet everyone in the hanger. When Richard took off his helmet I was so shocked I passed out"

Cagalli chuckled remembering the event.

"Then Lt La Flaga and Richard had to carry him to Richards's quarters, he didn't wake up for almost an hour"

Flay, who had remained quiet till now, looked up at Athrun.

"So how long have you know Kira"

Athrun looked up at the red head who sat next to Kira.

"We went to school together at Copernicus a few years a go. We were roommates"

Kira looked from Flay back to Athrun and nearly smacked himself.

"I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce you. Athrun this is Flay, Flay this is my friend Athrun"

"Nice to meet you"

"Hello"

Everyone sat in silence for a moment till Cagalli spoke.

"So, Lacus, how long have you been seeing my brother?"

Lacus smiled at them memory.

**Flashback**

**CE 69 February 5**

**PLANT Junius 1**

**Central Administration Complex Ballroom**

The evening following the battle at Junius 1 Richard stood in his ZAFT commanders "White Coat" uniform, milling among other dignitaries of the PLANT central government and Junius officials. He also wore the black visor like mask which had worn since arriving on PLANT and had become so common a site. It was only enough to conceal his eyes and break up his features but did not impair his vision. All 12 members of the PLANT Supreme Council were present along with the 9 members of the Junius Council and their respective others. To be honest he felt as though he was being suffocated, the room was absolutely packed to the brim and the constant chatter was almost overwhelming.

He made his way though the crowd to one of the doors which led to an outside balcony and made his way outside. Once the door closed the noise from the inside was closed off. There were one or two others on the balcony already, probably escaping the crowd like he was.

He made his way to the left side of the large balcony and leaned against the rail. Spread out before him was a small lake ringed with farming fields. It was peaceful for now, but like everyone else he knew the Alliance fleet would return soon enough. He closed his eyes and sighed, his team hadn't lost a single pilot though others were not so lucky. He had lost a few friends yesterday. His thoughts were broken by a sweet voice from his right.

"Oh I'm sorry; I didn't realize any one was over here. I hope I'm not intruding"

He turned to face the speaker and his jaw met the floor. Before him stood the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. She wore a red evening dress with white frills around the bottom with 2 inch wide shoulder straps and her pink hair, which would normal reach her waist, pulled back. Everyone knew who she was, Lacus Cline, daughter of Spiegel Cline the PLANT Supreme Chairman. He barely maintained his composure as he shook his head.

"Of course not lady Cline, I was just thinking on what's to come and admiring the lake view. Would you care to join me?"

Lacus giggled a sound which to him sounded like sweet music. If it was possible to fall in love at first sight, he considered that he just had.

"Thank you commander"

She stepped up beside of him and gazed out at the lake. After talking for a few moments Lacus convinced Richard to allow her to remove his visor. As she reached up and slipped the black object from his eyes purple meet blue for the first time. The pair talked for a few hours before she had to depart. Before she left Richard spontaneously asked if she would like to go out to dinner. Having enjoyed her time with him she agreed, leaving him with her contact information. He called her after returning from duty the next day. Their first date was a week later. Their first "I love you" a month after. Their simple meeting on the balcony spawned a love which stood through trials, battles and the anguish of lost friends and brothers. Even through the hell that was the Battle of Endymion and the loss of over half of the Knights. Their love would last even though the strain of separation following the disbanding of the Black Knights, and his return to his home on the Orb space colony Heliopolis.

**End Flashback**

Lacus gave a pleasant sigh.

"We met at a celebration dinner following the breaking of the blockade at Junius City"

Athrun nodded.

"That was in February of 69 almost a year before the Bloody Valentine"

Lacus also nodded, remembering that even all to well.

"Yes, there was a celebration dinner a few days afterward and Richard had been invited. I remember everyone began to call him the Angel of Junius that night. I had gone out to the balcony rotunda for some fresh air and found him already there. We talked for some time and I convinced him to allow me to remove his visor. We spoke at length about many things, for almost 2 hours in fact. And then out of the blue he asked me to go on a date with him. I had enjoyed my time with him very much and found him to be a kind and gentle person so I said yes"

Flay smiled.

"That sounds romantic"

Lacus smiled as well.

"Quite so, it became the norm quite quickly for Richard try and spoil me as much as he could. After a while rumors began to circulate about us being together so I…laid them to rest"

Cagalli looked over to the pink haired songstress.

"How'd you do that?"

It was a chuckling Athrun that answered.

"At her concert on Junius 5 after the Battle at Jachin Due, she brought him out on stage in uniform. He sang one song solo and then sang a duet with her. Once it was done she kissed him on stage and introduced him as her boyfriend. I was there that night, everyone went nuts"

Everyone laughed a bit, Athrun and Lacus at the memory of the event and everyone else at the mental image of it. Conversation devolved into light chatter for a while. With everyone trading stories, specifically Kira and Athrun of their time apart after his father had called him back to the PLANTs.

* * *

Richard sat at the Sensors/Com station with his face in his hands. How could Jonas be so stupid as to build that thing? If either side got a hold of it, it would tip the balance of power. His sigh drew Laura's attention.

"What's wrong?"

"Noting much just the guys at Hellespont being idiots, dad told them not to build that thing"

Laura shook her head.

"What did Jonas do now?"

Richard rose up.

"He's having the damn Starlight built"

Laura stared at him with a blank expression.

"Please tell me you're joking"

"Afraid not"

Richard moved toward the door as Max retook his seat. Laura stat back and turned to the departing pilot.

"Should we set course"

"Yeah, contact the Archangel and, I guess, just tell them were heading to a friendly port for re-supply"

"You know they'll ask where were going, and should we really disclose Hellespont like this"

Richard shrugged.

"I don't see why not, were evacuating it for Sylias Station anyway. Just make sure Lacus gets to do the memorial ceremony she asked about alright"

Laura nodded.

"Defiantly"

"Cool, let me know when everything is worked out. I have to head back down; I promised Lacus I wouldn't be long"

Richard slipped from the bridge as Laura began to give out orders, once the memorial was complete they would set course for Hellespont station to retrieve one of the most advanced mobile suits ever designed, the RGX-00X0 Starlight.

**A/n ok this one did have a major addition, the flashback scene for Richard and Lacus' first meeting. Other than that there was some correcting of some lines that sounded off. Now on to chapter 7**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer – Don't ask cause I don't own it.**

**A/N NOTE re-uploaded with minor corrections due to an unrealized at the time Dues Ex Machina moment that would have come in chapter 9. See CH 9 AN for more details.  
**

**Mobile Suit Gundam Seed**

**Starlight**

Chapter 7

Coordinator Shuffle

**CE 71**

**Archangel**

**Debris Belt**

It had taken a while for the Olympus crew to convince the Archangel to alter their course. Of course the promise of re-supply without the need to scavenge water from Junius 7 had helped that somewhat.

Following Lacus' memorial to the fallen the two ships set course a bit deeper into the Debris Belt with Archangel following the Olympus. Richard stood on the Archangel's bridge with Cagalli, Lacus, Kira, and of all people Flay. Lacus stood in front of Richard leaning back against him with his arms wrapped around her. Next to the pair floated both Lacus' pink Haro and the green one which Richard had recovered from his storage locker onboard Olympus. Richard, while on Archangel, had left off his uniform jacket. This broke up the uniform enough that no one really recognized it. Mu was also present as were the usual bridge officers such as Natarle Badgiruel who occupied her CIC post. Neither Murrue nor Mu had informed Natarle of exactly who Richard was. And thought it prudent not to at the current time.

Athrun had stayed on the Olympus, he didn't exactly feel comfortable walking onto the ship which only a little over a week before he had been trying to destroy. Sai and Miriallia were on duty as the two ships approached their destination. Richard turned to Murrue who sat in her usual captain's seat.

"You're probably going to pick up indications of gamma radiation, ignore it, their drones we placed to keep out prying eyes"

Ensign Badgiruel checked the instruments; they were indeed starting to pick up a radiation field.

"Clever, make it look like a contamination zone and no one will enter"

Richard nodded.

"That's the idea, the field generators are small enough to look like debris but powerful enough to cover the area. We should be passing through it now"

As they passed the field Lacus, Richard, Kira and Cagalli shuttered. Cagalli looked over to her sibling who still had his fiancé in his arms.

"What the hell was that?"

As Richard was about to answer he noticed Kira with his hand on Flay's shoulder.

"What's wrong Flay?"

She answered after a moment.

"Nothing…that was so weird"

Flay was rubbing her arms with her hands. It looked like she was shaking for only a second or so. Richard let go of Lacus and floated over to where the red head stood next to his brother. His green Haro floating after him.

"Flay did you feel that just now?"

Flay nodded after a moments hesitation.

"Yeah, I felt so weird, almost like….."

"…a thousand spiders just below your skin"

Flay looked up at Kira's brother and nodded. Richards's expression turned serious as he motioned Cagalli and Lacus over.

"You guys take Flay to the cafeteria and get her something to drink. Then go on to the ships infirmary, I'll join you there"

Richard could see Flay growing a bit frightened. Kira looked over at his brother, as did Cagalli and Lacus.

"There's nothing wrong with her is there?"

Richard shook his head.

"No Kira, these fields have no lasting side effects. But there is something we need to check if she felt it. Nothing to be worried over though"

Richard followed the group to the door and gave Lacus a quick kiss as they headed for the cafeteria. Once they had left and the door closed behind them Mu floated up to Richard.

"Now mind telling us what that was about?"

Richard turned and looked at the Archangel Bridge crew who were all looking his way.

"Normal only Coordinators can feel sub-particular fields like that"

Sai spoke up from his seat above and behind Murrue.

"But Flay's not a Coordinator"

Richard moved to the door and stopped after opening it.

"Are you sure?"

Richard left with out another word though he did hear Murrue and Ensign Badgiruel telling Sai to stay at his post.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIII

Richard headed strait for the infirmary and informed the ships surgeon of what had transpired on the bridge. Thankfully he was aware of Coordinators hyper sensitivity to such things as this. Richard sat in the chair in front of the ships doctor's desk.

"So can you do this test with out her knowing right away, at least till you have the results"

The ship surgeon nodded.

"I'm aware that Ms Allster is not exactly comfortable about Coordinators, I can see the logic in waiting. It will be hard for her to accept if it's a positive result so best not to frighten her any more than necessary. I'll wait till after"

"Thank you"

Just then the door to the office opened. Flay entered with Kira, Lacus and Cagalli. Richard stood and the ship doctor motioned for Flay to sit.

"Richard has informed me of what transpired on the bridge. If you'll have a seat please Ms Allster, this test is very simple. It won't take long I assure you"

Flay sat down and everyone else stood nearby except Kira who knelt next to her seat and held onto her hand as the doctor took a quick blood sample. Once that was done and a small bandage placed on Flay's arm he turned to the assembled group.

"I'll process this and be right back, and then I'll have to ask you all to step back into the reception area. I have things I have to ask Ms Allster that are of a private nature"

Everyone stood waiting as the doctor headed into the lab section of the infirmary. Kira stayed at Flay's side holding her hand, doing his best to just be at her side. Flay closed her eyes and rested her head against Kira's shoulder, viably relaxing with Kira next to her. Richard quietly sliped his hand into Lacus' own. Both could see the pair were falling for each other. Cagalli, who stood behind Flay's seat near Richard and Lacus, gave her brother and Flay an unseen smile.

The Doctor returned a few moments later and handed 2 pieces of paper to Richard.

"Here are your test results from the other day, now if you will please step out for a moment. I'll send Ms Allster out once were done"

The group headed out and sat in the waiting area, with Lacus and Richard on one side and Kira and Cagalli on the other. Kira's eyes never left the door, still concerned for Flay. Richard began looking through the papers. He sat back as he read the results.

"Ah crap"

Kira, Cagalli and Lacus looked over at him.

"What?"

Richard looked to his two siblings and girlfriend.

"We're all going to need to be here with Flay for a while"

Richard showed the results to Lacus, who was actually quite surprised, and then passed the papers to Kira and Cagalli. Kira immediately noticed Flay's name at the top of the forms.

"Should we even be looking at this?"

Cagalli however had a different reaction to what she read.

"Does this mean what I think it does?"

Richard nodded.

"It looks that way. You see Kira, only Coordinators and very few Naturals can feel those kinds of fields the way we did on the bridge. Coordinators get the same kinds of reactions from actual radiation, so we designed the fields to replicate that"

It was about that point Kira put two and two together.

"Wait, if only Coordinators can feel those like that…and Flay did, then wouldn't that…"

Kira didn't get to finish his sentence as the door to the doctor's office flew open and Flay bolted out into and down the hall in tears. Kira immediately went after her. Richard rubbed his temples as Cagalli got up to follow. The Archangel's doctor appeared at the door pinching the bridge of his nose.

"That could have gone better"

Richard nodded and turned to the pink haired young woman sitting next to him, looking out the door with a worried expression.

"Would you go and help them please Lacus, they'll need me on the bridge and Flay is going to need as many friendly faces as she can get. I'll see if I can't get captain Ramius to let Miriallia off duty early"

Lacus nodded as the pair stood and moved to the door.

"Of course"

The pair floated into the hall and parted with a kiss, Richard to help guide the 2 ships into Hellespont and Lacus to go and help with Flay. Lacus, of course, had the harder job. Having to help a girl who has never seen Coordinators in a positive light, cope with the fact, that she was one.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIII

**Olympus**

**Debris Belt**

**Approaching Hellespont Station**

Aboard Olympus the bridge crew prepared for their rendezvous with Hellespont station. Archangel was following roughly one ship length behind them, allowing Olympus to guide them. The ships helm officer, Hikari Saran, continued to guide the ship through the small channel dug out of the debris. The ships sensor and communications officer Max "Maximus" Clark turned in his seat.

"Captain, Hellespont control on the line for you"

"Patch them through Max"

The small screen above the main view port flickered to life. On the screen was Rachel Thrist, chief of operations on Hellespont.

"Glad to see Olympus made it Laura, we were getting worried"

Rachel Thrist was 21 years old; she had short light brown hair and piercing green eyes. And while not a Coordinator herself her half brother, who also work for their organization, was. Laura chuckled; she had known Rachel for quite some time.

"We didn't have much in the way of trouble, nothing we couldn't handle anyway"

Rachel nodded with a small smile and checked her instruments.

"You know you're being followed by an Atlantic Federation warship right?"

"The Archangel, yes we know. They made their escape from Heliopolis at the same time we did. We hooked up with them about half way here. If you would be so kind as to inform Jonas were going to have friendly company"

"Sure, did the earth forces retain any of their Mobile Suits?"

"Just the GAT-X105 Strike, but we managed to capture the X303 and its pilot. We'll need to get him repatriated as soon as we can"

"Understood Olympus, your now in range for docking, please lock your computers we'll take it from here"

Laura looked over to the helm station.

"Lock on Hikari"

The young woman nodded and input the appropriate commands into her console. The lights on the bridge switched from their normal to a faint blue.

"Systems locked captain"

Laura nodded and turned back to the display.

"Hellespont you have control, you'll probably just need to unlock one of the births for Archangel"

"Affirmative Olympus, enjoy the ride, and welcome home"

Hellespont itself was nothing more that 2 discarded resource satellites moved into the debris belt to prevent them from becoming a navigation hazard. Of course the pair hollowed out, made an excellent base.

Inside of the smaller of the 2 was completely hollowed out and designed as a docking facility. There were mooring spires for several ships spaced every so often, enough room for 10 Olympus sized ships total. Two births were occupied by Olympus and Archangel; the others were taken up by normal cargo ships. Their moorings were connected to opposite sides of the same spire, so for the first time the 2 crews would meet face to face.

As the Archangel crew disembarked Richard caught up with Kira, Cagalli, Lacus and Flay. Sai was hovering around the group like a bee while Cagalli did her best to keep him from pestering Flay. Richard walked up to the group, brushing past Sai, and placed his hand on Flay's shoulder.

"You alright Flay?"

The red head nodded. Her hollow expression said more than her words.

"I guess"

Flay was lead on by Cagalli and Kira while Lacus stopped with Richard. Richard reached over and took Lacus' hand into his own and the pair followed slowly. After a few meters Richard turned to his pink haired fiancé.

"I have a feeling something else happened while I was gone didn't it"

Lacus nodded.

"She and Mr. Argyle got into an argument. She broke up with him and he's been hovering around her ever since. Would you talk to him, I know he cares for Flay but its not helping"

Richard nodded and handed Lacus a small plastic card.

"I want you three to take Flay out and have some fun today; I'll grab Sai and talk to him. Then I'll catch up after I finish checking up on Starlight. There should be more than enough on there for whatever you need"

Richard gave her a quick kiss and left, Lacus couldn't help but wonder what "Starlight" was.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIII

The conversation between Richard and Sai wasn't so much one as Richard talking to Sai, then Sai blowing up and taking a swing at him and missing. Unfortunately for Sai a couple of security officers saw this and tackled him before he could try again. They held him in detention till one of the Archangel Officers could retrieve him.

Richard stepped into the Hellespont CIC. He knew that was there he would find his former XO, Jonas Renard, The Lunar Hawk. The young man in question was no older than Richard and, like all former team members, wore his ZAFT uniform which bore the colors of the Black Knights, Black trimmed in gold with slate gray boots and belt with a long sword hanging from his side. Richard pushed off of the door frame and floated over to Jonas.

"You're an idiot"

Jonas looked over at his former commander.

"Oh, how so"

Richard narrowed his eyes.

"Dad told you not to build Starlight for a reason, if either side gets hold of it…"

Jonas shook his head.

"But they won't. Besides theres another issue with the design we need to talk about. Things are going to get worse before they get better so you're going to need something better than Nemesis"

Richard stood silently looking out the main view port at the harbor beyond. Watching as a number of ships laden with personnel and equipment departed for the new location. Jonas knew he had made his point; things would only get worse before they got better of that he was certain, or certainly more interesting at least. Finally Richard turned to his old XO.

"I guess your right on that count, so where is it?"

Jonas grinned moved off to the lift near the rear of the CIC and Richard followed. He had seen some specs for his father's ultimate design, but this would be new seeing it in person.

The RGX-00X0 Starlight.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIII

Deep inside the outer wall of the docking cluster sat a simple facility designed to house and repair the Stations complement of ZAFT machines, the 15 personal machines of the Black Knights. Jonas and Richard stood at the far end of the facility looking over the still under construction Mobile Suit. It stood as noting more than an exposed MS frame with a cored out spot in the chest where the batteries would normally be. What was supposed to go in that slot was mounted behind the machine. It was shaped like a simple cylinder with slits in the top and bottom where it would lock into the body. This was the Haydron Engine created by Dr Arin. Around the machine on various mounts inside of its holding rack were the armor components, waiting to be installed.

The machine was of the same style as the other G-Weapon or Gundam class suits. On its shoulders, still unattached but completed, sat a pair of binders which would increase the already impressive maneuverability two fold by aiding its AMBAC (Active Mass Balance Control) system. The binders were composed of a combo system of shield and detachable beam rifle. Jonas glanced over at his old CO and noticed the perturbed expression.

"Now do you see what I meant about problems?"

Richard glanced back at his old comrade.

"I thought you said it was done?"

"That's the issue. We brought in the best engineers we had, and as you know we've got the best. Designing a suit to carry the engine, that was transformable, had remote weapons, and all the other features was simply too much for what can be done right now. So with the limits we have we split the data into 3 separate machines. This one, Starlight Alpha, will carry the engine and be a transformable type. It will have all of the bells and whistles we can. All three of these will have the capability to not only operate using the engine but be able to use an interchangeable battery system. That's the prototype lying there next to the suit. We still have a LOT of bugs in the system so were moving the Alpha out in the morning with the last of the supplies. The second suit the guys are calling the Loki for all the problems the OS is giving us. Loki has other parts of the original Starlight design. Namely the Beam Defense System, we had to build the suit with that in mind so we used an X200 series frame for it. The interchangeable battery system for Loki was also a headache so we settled for attaching the battery to the backpack and just building two packs for hot swaping. Also Loki has a binder system as part of its pack that allows for interatmospheric flight. Not at high altitudes, but flight capability at under 500 meters. The final unit was the simplest to get right. RGX-X91 Prometheus. It's an X100 frame and while it has the same performance specs as Loki in space, it doesn't carry the beam system. Rather the wired remote weapons. It can't fly like Loki because the backpack carries the remotes but it can hover up to 5 meters off the groud for extended periods. The Haydron Engine is already installed and were loading it on Olympus tonight."

Richard, while impressed by the new suit capabilities was also a bit concerned.

"So its engine is operating fine?"

"Yeah your old man's Haydron Engine works pretty well. Though without him it will take us a while to replicate them, if we can at all"

Richard nodded.

"Infinite power, atmospheric flight up to 10 kilometers in altitude, and a way around the N-Jammers without nuclear fission, that's what Starlight should have had as a base performance. How many prototypes did he have built?"

"Other than the original in this thing and the one powering the main facility, 2, were keeping 1 for technical and the Director has plans for the other, why?"

Richard thought for a moment.

"Just wondering, what's the status of resupply parts for Nemesis, Astraea, Ares and Hermes?"

Jonas shrugged.

"All new equipment should be loaded by morning. As should the parts you requested for the Strike. There's been some update equipment developed for the original 4 from the data you sent us. By the way, I noticed you had some company with you. Where did you meet up with Lacus?"

The pair turned away from the Starlight and began to walk though the Mobile Suit holding bay.

"Kale found her in a life pod in the debris belt; an Earth Forces unit totaled the Silverwind"

"Ouch, want me to launch out a message to PLANT letting Chairman Cline know she's alright"

Richard nodded.

"If you would once were all out of here"

As the pair walked Richard continued.

"What's this I've been hearing today about John Savior and his team being on the station?"

Jonas grinned.

"Figured you would hear about that eventually. Once the director gave us the go ahead to split the Starlight data we knew we would need more expertise than we had. So she placed the call to Savior's design team and they flew out week before last. There also the ones who threw together the updates for the other units. Their not pretty but they work"

Richard nodded.

"Plus the fact that his ship "Concord" is docked in the ship enclosure."

"That it is. There heading out with the last ship in the morning. We gave Savior Team access to the G-Weapon data and we thing he's cooking something up from it. Should be interesting to see once it's done."

John Savior's design team was legendary among the Mobile Suit design community, both armature and professional. They had been responsible for transforming the schematics of the original GINN, and through a series of tweaks and at times all out redesigns, created the Mobile Suit that had come to be called the CGUE. Rumor had it his team had just completed with a totally new Suit for ZAFT called GuIAZ.

"So it was the director that approved the Starlight's construction. Why didn't you tell me that in your message?"

Jonas shrugged.

"Didn't want the EAF or ZAFT to overhear. The less they know about Peacemaker's structuring the better"

Richard nodded at that. ZAFT and the Earth Forces would likely both be after them before it was all over. They couldn't exactly go after someone they didn't know about now could they.

"True, just so you know my brother and sister are here as well"

Jonas smiled. He knew of his old COs attempts to locate his siblings and had personally made attempts to locate them himself.

"Score, you'll have to introduce me tomorrow"

"Will do"

Richard nodded as Jonas stretched a bit.

"Well I have some work to do, see ya later"

"Yeah later"

As he was leaving Richard spared one more look back at the incomplete Starlight. He then headed back to the lift, passing his old GINN on the way, a High Maneuver Type set to be moved with the rest. He had promised he'd spend time with Lacus today and he wanted to know how Flay was doing.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIII

While the Hellespont Chief of Operations, Rachel Thrist, and Laura gave the Archangel Officers a quick tour of the station Kira, Cagalli and Lacus had taken Flay into the civilian sector. The larger of the 2 asteroids was connected to the other by a shaft and allowed to spin. It was hollowed out and everything built onto the outer wall which, thanks to the spin, offered rotational gravity. They all sat at the only café still operational on the station. Everyone was steadily evacuating to another location Richard had only named once asSylias Station.

They had all taken a bit of a shopping trip, which Kira knew would cheer Flay up a bit as it was a favorite pastime of hers back on Heliopolis, even if she rarely bought anything. Unsurprisingly the short trip had worked even if it was to a small degree. They had run into Miriallia who had also dragged her boyfriend Tolle out for a bit of shopping as well. The pair had headed of into another section as the group had sat down to eat. They held onto simple conversation for a while until a voice interrupted.

"Is this seat taken?"

The group looked up to see Athrun Zala standing at their table holding a food tray wearing civilian cloths. Lacus was the first to speak.

"Of course not Athrun, please sit down"

Athrun placed his tray on the table and sat down across from Kira with Lacus and Cagalli on either side of him and Flay next to Kira.

"Was I interrupting anything?"

Kira shook his head.

"No, Flay was just asking us some questions, that's all"

Athrun nodded.

"I heard about what happened, I'm sure this isn't exactly easy for you"

Flay sighed and nodded. After the last time they had met she had asked Kira more about his friend and despite the fact he was in ZAFT she found that she generally like him.

"Its tough, but I'll get through it. I'm sure almost everyone knows by now"

Cagalli placed one of her hands over Flays.

"This isn't very easy for me either, I just found out I was a Coordinator too. But like I said, if you need anything just tell one of us alright"

Flay smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Cagalli"

It hadn't escaped Cagalli's notice that since they left Archangel, Kira hadn't let go of Flay's right hand, which reminded her.

"I'm surprised Richard isn't here"

It was Lacus that answered.

"Richard is checking on something called the Starlight. I don't know much about it but when he mentioned it to me he seemed…nervous"

Athrun nodded. Seeing no reason not to, Lacus had told him the truth about the exchange program before they docked. He wasn't sure how to take the fact that James Conrad was simply an alias given to Richard Arin by the Supreme Council, or the fact that Lacus had always know about it and played along. The group then fell into lighter conversation. It would take at least a day and a half to two days to re-supply both ships with the necessities so they had some time. No need to rush things

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIII

**Zaft Le Creuset Taskforce**

**Debris Belt**

Outside, just beyond the Debris Belt the Nazca class Vesalius had just meet up with the Laurasia class Gamow carrying VIP passengers. Onboard were Defense Committee Chairman Zala and his wife as well as Chairman Cline. While he was sure his daughter was alive and in good company, he wanted to make contact to confirm it. Tomorrow they would launch a sortie to try and locate the "Gray ship" and the "Legged Ship" and then attempt to make contact. Not only to confirm Lacus was indeed alive but to begin negotiations for Athrun's release.

Everyone aboard both ships wondered what the next day would bring. But Commander Rau Le Creuset was certain it would be very interesting. Rau was brought from his musings at his desk by a pair of shuffling feet behind him. He turned his seat to see a young boy, about 7 or 8, with blond hair dressed in a pair of off blue pajamas shuffling sleepily to him.

"You should be in bed"

The boy nodded.

"I know, couldn't sleep"

Rau chuckled.

"Well come here then"

The boy climbed into the seat and got as comfortable as he could in Rau's lap. Rau just smiled and put his free arm around him as he continued to type up a report. After a time, once Rau was certain he was asleep; he gently lifted the boy and moved him back to his bed. He stirred a bit, but no sooner had Rau pulled up the covers than the boy settled back down to sleep again. Rau's smile didn't fade as he moved back to his desk, sparing a quick look back to the bed.

"Goodnight Prayer"

Prayer Reeve was as close to a son as Rau would ever get. He turned back to his computer and continued his work. In the bed behind him slept his reason for living, his sanity. Everything he did was to make the world a little better for Prayer, though he and Prayer were more akin to siblings than father and son.

Prayer was a second attempt by Al De Flaga at the procedure that had created Rau, only this time without Ullen Hibiki in charge. This time the process worked as it should have and Al De Flaga had named the then infant Prayer as his beneficiary, dieing only days later. With Prayer as an example his own treatments had been enhanced and he was now on a path to normalcy. By name or choice, it didn't mater to him, Prayer Reeve was his son. And he would raze the entire universe to protect him.

**A/N ok that chapter is complete bet you didn't expect Prayer now did you. ****NOTE re-uploaded with minor corrections due to an unrealized at the time Dues Ex Machina moment that would have come in chapter 9. See CH 9 AN for more details.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer – Don't ask cause I don't own it.**

**A/N Ok ********NOTE re-uploaded with minor corrections due to an unrealized at the time Dues Ex Machina moment that would have come in chapter 9. See CH 9 AN for more details.**

"Speech"

'Thought'

_**Communications**_

**Mobile Suit Gundam Seed**

**Starlight**

Chapter 8

Findings of Love

**CE 71**

**Hellespont Station**

**Olympus**

Richard leaned back at his desk in his Quarters aboard Olympus. He was making final adjustments to the Starlight's cockpit settings while Lacus had her shower. The last of the crews aboard Hellespont would be packing out tomorrow, and then the self destruct would render the station a lifeless rock. That would keep either side from trying to use it. As he finished up the final adjustments a soft knock sounded on the door to his cabin, which was curious.

"Enter"

Through the door stepped, or rather floated, Flay Allster. Now that was curious indeed.

"What can I help you with Flay?"

She seemed a bit nervous, with everything that had happened over the last 48 hours he couldn't exactly blame her.

"That thing you had to check on today…it was a Mobile Suit wasn't it?"

He nodded, still not sure what she wanted exactly.

"Yes, the Starlight. It's still going through final setup and should be done by morning. Why are you asking me this Flay?"

She stayed quiet for a moment, thinking her words over.

"…I just… Kira's a Coordinator, and he's out there fighting and so are you and Cagalli. I need to do something to help"

Richard leaned back in his chair and nodded. He could sympathize a bit.

"So you wanted to take over whichever suit is spare right?"

Flay nodded.

"Yes"

Richard sighed and shook his head.

"Sorry Flay, Starlight is nowhere near done. It will take a few more weeks at minimum to fine tune the thing before I even try to pilot it. Even then Cagalli will transfer to Nemesis and the other suit will go to the main facility."

While everyone from Hellespont was gathering at Sylias Station it still wasn't the main facility for the Peacemaker Organization, only Richard and Laura knew exactly where that was. Flay's expression dropped.

"Oh"

Before either of them could say anything else the console on Richards's desk beeped and he turned to check.

"Jonas, what's he want at this hour"

He hit the stud on the screen and opened the line.

"_**Hope I wasn't interrupting anything"**_

"No, Lacus is having her shower and Flay had something she needed to ask, what is it?"

"_**Good, we've loaded the 3 spare GINNs and Starlight onto Olympus. We have pilots for the GINNs, all old team members, Matt Ajax, Kari Juris, and myself. Your High Maneuver Type is being sent to the main facility with the rest"**_

"What about Nicolas and Kisho"

"_**They're at the main facility doing flight testing on new units. They should be done soon"**_

"The Setherin and Shadowstar?"

"_**Both unit types are being tested but it will be a few months till the bugs are worked out. We'll only be able to use them at their max if we can crack how your old man designed the Hadron Engines."**_

"Well that's something at least"

Richard glanced back over to where Flay stood, an idea blossoming in his mind.

"Jonas, we re-supplied Archangel with spares for the Strike right?"

"_**Yeah, well their spare for Nemesis, but since the only real difference between them is some design in the external armor it wasn't a real stretch, why?"**_

"What do we have in the way of ready to assemble parts?"

"_**Well what we gave Archangel was basically assembled parts ready to swap but what…"**_

Jonas noticed Richards's innocent look. He passed a quick glance back to his former COs guest and then grinned. News had even hit the Peacemakers, who found it a great irony, that George Allster's daughter was a Coordinator.

_**Oh, you devious bastard. I knew there was a reason I liked you. So this, Strike Clone, wouldn't happen to be for Miss Flay here would it?"**_

"It might, how soon can you have it done?"

"_**We'll transfer the spares form the Anthon, one of our cargo transport, onto Olympus tonight. Considering that this is just putting together the pre assembled parts, and since their not doing anything else with the Savior Team on Starlight and it nearly done, DJ and his team should be able to have it together by morning. Recommend you get her in the simulators though. Will she be flying off of the Olympus or Archangel?"**_

Richard looked back to his guest.

"Well Flay?"

Flay thought for a moment then smiled.

"I…would like to fly off of Archangel if I could"

Neither Richard nor Flay had noticed Lacus return from her shower. She stood by the door in a blue cotton robe she had bought that day on Hellespont, quietly drying out her long pink hair. Richard turned back to the terminal on his desk.

"Guess that settles it, Peacemaker will retain possession of the new machine but once it's done Flay will fly off of Archangel till we meet up with an Alliance fleet. Then we'll decide what to do from there"

"_**Roger that, well it seems I have more work to do. Tomorrow I want to meet your bother and sister at least once before we split up again. And as for that info you asked us to find about the "GRAM projects", there wasn't much to find. When Blue Cosmos hit the place they pretty well gutted it. What ever may have been there is gone now. I'll send a full report here later on."**_

Richard sighed.

"Damn, alright at least it was worth a shot. Keep at it; I need more info before I can decide anything"

"_**Will do, Renard out".**_

Richard sighed and sat back again. He turned to Flay and then finally noticed Lacus near the door. He stood, moved over to her and took her into his arms.

"Didn't know you were out"

Lacus smiled and gave him a soft kiss.

"You were busy"

Richard nuzzled the tip of his nose against hers then turned back to his guest.

"Flay if you're not too tired, head to the Mobile Suit bay. Cagalli should be there, she knows how to run the training programs in our machines. Have her run you through with one of the GINNs"

Flay nodded and moved into the hall.

"Thank you…umm could you not tell Kira or anybody. I want to surprise him"

Richard smiled and Lacus gave a soft giggle.

"Sure, don't worry. Now get going, were leaving tomorrow and your machine should be ready"

Flay nodded and was off. Richard locked the door as Lacus let the robe fall away. She wore a baby blue nightie that she had bought earlier. Richard striped down to his boxers and t-shirt and joined her in bed. Tomorrow would be a hectic day and both would need sleep.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIII

**CE 71**

**Debris Belt**

**Nazca class Vesalius**

The bridge was rather busy that morning as Buster, Blitz and Duel prepared to launch from the Gamow to establish contact with the two ships they had been following. Chairmen Zala and Cline sat on the bridge with Zala's wife Lenore sitting next to him. Chairman Cline's thoughts were not exactly on the mission. His thoughts were on his daughter, who was likely out there on one of those ships, and the other teen siting at his side. She was 15 with long brown hair and deep blue eyes. She was Chairman Cline's youngest daughter and Lacus' half sister.

Meer Campbell

After Lacus' mother had died in child birth Cline had been devastated and one of her close friends, Sillia Campbell, had helped him through. Eventually one night, one thing had led to another, and Meer had been born a year and some months after Lacus. Her mother had raised her, wanting a normal life for her until she died 3 months ago. Meer had been living with a friend until Cline found her a few weeks ago and had moved into the Cline estate while Lacus was away. She had been a fan of Lacus' since her career started. Then to find out her idol was her half sister.

Now she sat next to her father with her sisters red Haro in her lap. It had been following her since she had come to live with the Cline's.

She was excited about meeting her sister for the first time, she was just nervous about how Lacus would receive a sister she hadn't known about.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIII

**CE 71**

**Hellespont Station**

**Olympus MS Hanger**

That morning Kira, Mu, Murrue, Ensign Badgiruel, Sara, Kale, Flay, Richard, Lacus, Laura, and Jonas stood in the Olympus Mobile Suit bay looking over the ships complement. This being her first time on the Olympus Natarle picked up on a few things. Such as the fact that the girl Richard had introduced as his Fiancé was, in fact, Lacus Cline. Also that the 3 GINNs aboard were painted in unit colors well known to the Earth Forces, ZAFT's Black Knights.

Another fact that no one would miss was the fact that Jonas, Richard and 2 others on board, Matt Ajax, Kari Juris, were now sporting their "Black Knight" uniforms with attached Long Swords. Richard had forgone wearing his Zaft whites, as Zaft had formally disbanded the unit, and the whole group had removed all patches except the team crest which sat on their right shoulders. It consisted of a black knight's helmet siting over a vertical long sword with a Plant colony in the background. Normally the Ensign would have pointed this out, but both Lt La Flaga and Ramius seemed as if they had already known. So she would just inform her superiors once they met up with the fleet command.

After Richard finally introduced the members of his team present to his siblings the group wandered over to a pair of the mobile suit racks which were covered with large tarps. Normally the Olympus had a carrying capacity of twelve Mobile Suits. She currently housed the Nemesis, Hermes, Ares, the captured Aegis, a normal GINN, a GINN Long Range Recon type, a GINN with an Assault Shroud, and the 2 MS racks in front of them which were covered. One of the remaining MS slots was fully enclosed with a set of doors on the front. Technicians could be seen going in and out through a small door on the side. What ever was in there, they were taking extra precautions with it. The rest were empty. Mu pointed over to the enclosure.

"What's in there?"

Richard looked over at the large double doors and then back to the earth forces officer.

"A next generation Mobile Suit. My personal machine partially designed by my father."

Richard was generous to have even stated that much. To forestall anymore questions he turned to the whole group.

"Ok you're probably wondering why I dragged you all out here when you could easily be getting another hour or so of sleep. Well, let's just say we've cooked up a pair of surprises"

Richard glared over at his former XO who was doing his best to look innocent.

"One of them I didn't even know about till this morning"

Jonas looked to his former CO.

"Oh no, don't look at me. I found out just before I told you"

Richard gave off an annoyed growl which drew a giggle from Lacus.

"Anyway, Mu we figured you're probably getting tired of piloting that damn Zero so we dug a little something out of storage for you"

Richard nodded to the two techs atop the left MS rack, who then rolled up the covering over the rack. Inside sat a Mobile Suit similar in appearance to a very simplified Strike. It was blue on the body and shoulders with black on the feet and gray everywhere else. On its left arm sat a small shield and in its right hand a simple looking rifle. On its backpack sat a pair of beam sabers. Richard smiled at the stunned expression on the Hawk of Endymion's face.

"This is the RGX-X00; we never officially named it since it was just a proof of concept. Similar to the frame concepts still held by the Alliance at Panama But a lot of the techs have taken to calling her the Origin since she was pulled out of storage. She was never meant for battle but will keep up with anything minus the Strike of high performance G-Weapons. It doesn't have Phase Shift but it does have Laminated Armor. The Savior Design team is responsible for its refit."

Mu looked over at the teen floating in front of the group looking up at the new, or was it old, Mobile Suit.

"You're giving me this thing"

Jonas floated up with his former CO.

"That's right, it's yours. There's nothing about her tech wise that the Earth Forces don't already have"

Jonas turned back to face the group and sent a pointed look at Ensign Badgiruel.

"And the OS does work for a Natural, again thank the Savior Team, however it is safe guarded. If you attempt to access it, or copy it, without the proper code the OS will scram and the batteries will melt. Think of this as an insurance policy, this machine is for Lt La Flaga's use only"

The Ensign grumbled. As she simmered Kira stepped forward from the group.

"Hang on a second, The Savior Design team, as in John Savior? The same guy who designed the CGUE and most of ZAFT's current generation Mobile Suits?"

Jonas nodded.

"The very same, not surprised you've heard of them considering you went to Tech College."

As they turned to the next covered machine. Kira, who was standing next to Flay, could tell she was getting excited. She seemed almost ready to start bouncing around the hanger deck like Lacus' Haro. Did she know what this machine was?

Richard noticed as well and smiled, as did Cagalli who was also in on it. She should have been as she had been running Flay through the simulations into the early morning and was ready to strangle her brother for not allowing her extra sleep. Jonas motioned for Richard to go on.

"You do the honors here boss"

Richard chuckled as he moved toward the still covered machine with the group not far behind.

"Last night I had a visitor in my quarters, a young lady who wanted to know if we had any more Mobile Suits. She wanted to do her part and to insure a certain young man kept coming back to her"

Richard glanced over at his brother, who caught the look he gave him and then in turned glanced at Flay. Who simply stood with a big smile on her face.

"Since this young man's survival is also a very good thing to me, and others as well, I had Jonas have DJ and the Techs assemble this from spares for Nemesis"

The tarp covering the Mobile Suit fell away and Ensign Badgiruel stated the obvious.

"It looks like the Strike"

Jonas nodded.

"That's exactly what it is, a perfect copy of the Strike. We've designated her GAT-X105R Strike Rouge"

Jonas floated up to the cockpit and hit the Phase Shift. As the armor shifted colors the difference in appearance between Strike and the Rouge became apparent. Instead of the Strikes blue, white and red the Rouge was a pale pink on arms, head, waist armor and legs. The feet and lower torso were a deep pink while the body was red. On its back was mounted an Aile striker pack. Richard turned his attention to the young redhead.

"She's all yours Flay"

Said teen clapped her hands together and started to move toward her new machine only to be stopped by Kira placing his hand on her shoulder.

"You asked them to build it?"

Flay nodded, her smile dropping.

"I can't stand you going out and I'm not able to help. I keep thinking, what will I do if you don't come back to me? I can't stand the thought of you not being there with me"

Kira was a bit taken back.

"Flay…"

Flay forestalled any other comments from Kira by wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him, deeply. Everyone was silent as they parted a moment later, Flay nuzzling into Kira's shoulder.

"I love you"

Kira's eyes widened, startled by Flay's sudden admission. As he thought back over the past two weeks and some days he realized he should have seen it coming. A smile slowly blossomed on his face as her words sank in. He wrapped his arms around the redhead teen and held her close.

"I love you too"

Lacus moved over to Richard who drew her into his arms as they watched the exchange between his brother and the girl who was certainly to be a part of his life from then on, their pair Haros floating only a short distance away. Sara slipped her hand into Kale's as they watched and gave it a gentle squeeze, which he returned. Their usual rule against not displaying affection in public was slowly eroding since Lacus came aboard.

The rest of the group watched the exchange with a smile, or smirk in Mu's case. Even Natarel couldn't suppress a slight smile. Even though she followed military code to the letter, neither Kira nor Flay were active military. Plus she was still human and had emotions. One would have to be a cold bastard indeed for this sight not to draw at least a smile.

Athrun watched his friend from the MS hangar's observation room window. Cagalli had told him what Flay was doing, and he had to admit. Flay going so far as to request a Mobile Suit to be able to protect Kira proved her affection. Back on the bay floor the group's attention was drawn as the Olympus' chief mechanic floated up to the group.

"Hate to break up the moment, but were finished"

Richard released Lacus and stepped toward the enclosed MS rack. Standing outside the enclosure was a man around 30 years of age with short cut brown hair talking with a woman perhaps a little younger with deep purple hair. This, Richard and Kira knew, was John Savior. As the group approached the man in question turned.

"You must be Commander Arin, John Savior"

Richard shook the man's hand.

"An honor to meet you, and its just Richard if you wouldn't mind"

Richard gestured to the group and introduced each in turn. Savior greeted them all before turning his attention back to the enclosure.

"I'm told this was your fathers design based on the Alliance data. The machines themselves are rather impressive, I've based my own suit 'A-Savior' on the data, but the copy of the base state OS we received was trash."

Richard nodded.

"Yeah we rewrote ours from the ground up. Kira had to mod the Strike's on the fly. So how is it. Can it fly?"

Savior nodded his head.

."Whenever you need it, Prometheus is ready."

Then, almost as if a jinx had been evoked, the Alarm Klaxons began to blare.

**A/N well here's 8. The whole project of redoing things was fairly fun if time consuming. I decided to add Meer into this fic as Lacus' half sister because I think her character had potential and got shafted in Destiny along with the ENTIRE female cast.**

**NOTE re-uploaded with minor corrections due to an unrealized at the time Dues Ex Machina moment that would have come in chapter 9. See CH 9 AN for more details.**


End file.
